La Selva Tropical
by Summer Solace
Summary: When a 12 year old girl barely survives a plane crash and washes up on an island, she wants to go home, but the longer she stays on the island, the sicker she seems to become... R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Trip Gone Wrong

"All those taking the 5:30 AM flight to Honolulu, Hawaii may report to gate A6. Boarding will begin soon," came the voice on the loud speaker. "Oooohh, I can't wait!" I said, trying not to yell and disturb the people around me. I'd never been to Hawaii, before! In fact, I'd never been anywhere really warm before. I live in Vancouver, and going to Hawaii has always been on my to do list! I was so psyched I couldn't stand it! My Mother gently patted my shoulder. "Okay, dear, but remember that you've got to call us _every_ day! Remember that! And you know the number for Auntie Rose, right?" I nodded. "I do, Mom, I know," I said, trying to hide my happiness. I was 12 at the time, but I don't see why she treats me like I'm 3... but then again, she just does that because she loves me. So, I hugged my Mom and rubbed my little brother's head, and they both walked off, leaving me and my baggage at the gate. With nothing else to do, I sat and began to read a magazine I brought, it's headline reading something along the lines of "Nervous Robber Accidently Shoots Himself In The Mouth". A half hour later, the voice came on the loud speaker again.

"All taking the 5:30 AM flight to Honolulu, Hawaii must report to gate A6, last call. Any and all passengers at Gate A6 please look at your ticket and wait until your number is called."  
I shut my magazine and looked down at my ticket. My number was 86. I sighed, and began reading some more, listening as the numbers gradually made their way up, skipping a few people who never showed up. It took another 15 minutes until I boarded. Finally, I made it onto the plane and I put my baggage in the overhead storage bin after taking a book out. The boarding continued, and I took my book out. The book was Holes, and I can't get enough of it. It's about a boy who gets falsely accused of a crime and sent to a camp where he is forced to dig holes all day in the hot sun. He figures out later that.... actually, you figure it out. I won't spoil too much of it. The flight attendant had finished reviewing the safety tips for the plane, and we took off.

Well, I can't recall much of the trip, but I'll fill you in on myself a bit.

I am 12 years old, and my name is Lila. I lived with my Mom, brother, and Dad. I am really close with my parents, but more so with my little brother, Joe. Everyone calls him Little Joe, and he's 4 years old. We get along pretty good for siblings, there isn't much rivalry between us. The trip was a long one, I think about 22 hours... and we were stopping in Tennessee, then we were going again, and then stopping in Florida, and I think that's it. So, I fell asleep, and woke up after our landing in Tennessee. I looked out the window, and it was sunny still... bright daylight, and I could see how beautiful Tennessee was. It was so pretty, but I have to go to Hawaii, which has to be ten times nicer (no offence, Tennessee.) We took off again, and stopped at Florida, where I decided to get off the plane for a minute, stretch my legs. I passed gates by and used the bathroom, and started walking around, seeing a few advertisements for "Maximoe" or something.  
"Last call for those taking the flight to Honolulu, Hawaii. Report to Gate B48, departure is in five minutes."  
I let out a squeal, and started running, because I was outside the airport watching the sky, and happened to hear the annoucement. I ran fast, dodging people here and there. And although I'm fast, I'm not exactly "Sonic" fast. I made it to that Gate in the nick of time. We got back on the plane, the Flight Attendants took to the safety tips, and we were off. I think the captain called the turbulance call at two and a half hours into the flight. We hit a particularly bad bump, and everyone jumped. The flight attendant came on the air again, singing us a little song to the tune of "Let it snow":  
"Those bumps outside can be frightful, keeping your seatbelts on would be so delightful, and when it's safe for you to get up and go, we'll let you know, let you know, let you know. We appreciate your patience, and ask you to please stay in your seats until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign."

The lady got off the air, and we hit more bumps, but not as bad. Then, a poping sound, a loud one, and sputtering and rattling. I looked out my window, and saw smoke coming out of the wing.... and it doesn't take an older person to know when that's bad. A commotion broke out, and I think we began to--

End of Prologue

The Magazine title was suggested my by cousin, because he says he read something like that once.

Aren't I evil?


	2. Kai The Purple Yoshi

Chapter 1

Kai the Purple Yoshi

Narrator's POV:

The plane had crashed into the water very quickly. It turns out a flock of birds had gone into the engine, and it just quit. The plane's crash into the water was horrific, and it killed almost everyone on board, effectively injuring those lucky enough to survive with such extreme damage to prevent them from swimming. Only a few people managed to work their way onto floating debris, and Lila was one of them, despite her broken arm and now shattered leg, not to mention the fact that she was cold, bloody, and scared out of her wits. The plane crashed far out to sea, miles off the coast of an island, and Lila saw it while the others started moving out further to sea at a fast pace, probably courtesy of a current. Lila couldn't figure out how to make it to the island with her injuries, until another stick floated past her, which she picked up with her good arm. Having done that, she started kicking with her left foot, the one that wasn't injured, and steering with the stick using the arm that wasn't injured. It took her hours upon hours to make it to the island, because it was about five miles away, and she was only able to move at half speed. When she made it to the island (a little while before sunset), she noticed that the coast was rocky, and she wouldn't be able to make it... at that point, she felt more overwhelmed then ever. She began to cry, but she was lucky. The island had a coast, and the coast brought her around to the back of the island, where it was sandier, and gentle. Her tears continued, only from the pain and fear, but she made it to the island anyway. As she landed, she dragged her broken and battered body off of her debris and onto the sand, where with her last bits of strength, she began to yell.

"Help! Help me! I need help! Is anyone out there? Please, _**heeeeeeeeeeeelp!**_" she called, hoping for someone, anyone to hear her.

--

"Help!"

The purple native creature's head shot up when it heard the voice. It was busy picking some fruits from the garden, and most of the tribe was gone for hunting, save a few natives who stayed behind.

"Sytik?" called the purple creature. A blue creature who looked similar to the purple one came out of a hut.

"What's the matter, Kai?" it asked, seeing the purple creature named Kai staring at the forest.

"I heard something."  
"Please, heeeeeeeeelp!"

Now, both creatures heard it, and went to investigate. Through the brush ran the two creatures, heading toward the sound of a now soft sob. Both creatures began to grow concerned, because the sobbing they heard through their footsteps sounded like a child. Soon their feet carried them to the beach, where they found the body of a child, heaving, struggling to catch it's breath. Now, the two native creatures quickened their pace, seeing how the child was bleeding quite profusely. Both creatures stopped on each side of the human girl, and began panicking.

"Is that a human?" asked Kai, kneeling down to look at the girl's face. Her eyes were closed, and she had passed out. Now, both creatures were quite confused and concerned. They picked up the girl, who unconsciously screamed at touch on her injuries.

"Get her onto my back," said Sytik, turning about and kneeling down for the girl. Kai placed the girl's limp body onto his back, and both creatures raced back to the village, careful to avoid hurting the girl anymore than she already was. As soon as Sytik and Kai returned to the village, other creatures became visible, and one by one, they approached with curiousity.

--

Lila's POV:

_Oh my gosh, it hurts!_

I was on the ground, laying on my back now for some reason, and I felt a little warmer... but I was too scared to open my eyes. I was worried about the people who floated out to sea, and I was worried about what my family would say.

And boy, it _hurt so bad!_

I could hear a voice now, and it was humming a tune. Based on how it sounded, I could tell it was a girl. I slowly opened my eyes, and the roof of a house met my gaze. I turned my head and saw...

_Oh my gosh! A yoshi? I've never seen one of them before!_

I've heard of them, and seen photos, and they are _so_ cute. The Yoshi I saw was purple, and it was standing in front of some type of fire, cooking something, no doubt. She turned away from her cooking and turned to look at me, maybe seeing if I was okay. She looked me in the eye, and smiled a mournful smile.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked, in a gentle tone. I couldn't respond, I was in a lot of pain. I tried to talk, but all I managed was a wimper. She frowned.  
"It hurts that bad?" she asked, sitting down by my bed. I didn't move my head or anything, I was too scared and ashamed. Tears threatened to leak from my eyes as the yoshi stared at me. She must've seen my eyes watering up, because she had turned her attention to me, unsure of what to do. She placed a purple hand on my forehead, and started talking again.

"It'll be okay, you're safe now," she cooed, her gentle voice calming my nerves. I blinked away the tears, and tried to smile, but it was too painful. Instead, she smiled for me, and her hand came off my forehead.

"Do you have a name, dear?" she asked, turning away to tend to whatever it was that was on the fire. Wow! Whatever it was smelled nice, and thinking about food was enough to make my stomach softly rumble.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice brought me back to reality, and I remembered her question. I felt bad for not responding immediately, but she didn't seem to mind.  
"S...sorry. I... My name is Lila," I said, my voice raspy from thirst. How long was I out, anyway? She turned away from her cooking and faced me.

"Lila, my name is Kai. You're injured, and you'll be staying with me until you heal and we find out what force of nature brought you here. Do you know what happened?"  
I shuttered as the memories rushed back. The popping sound, the smoke, and the crash...

"I was on my way to vacation in Hawaii... and my plane crashed," I said, trying my best to keep from looking so scared. Kai looked suprised.

"You flew in one of those machines?" she asked, then remembered the horror of my previous sentence and apologized.  
"Did anyone else... live?" she added, trying to word it in a way that was comfortable. I nodded the best I could, my blonde hair moving about a little. "I think the water pulled them out more."

Kai nodded, her face empty of all emotion, and filled with it once more.

"Let's worry about you right now, sweetie. Are you thirsty?"  
Well, she read me like a book. I nodded the best I could. I knew I was wearing two casts, both were green, made by leaves the yoshis must have found in the jungle. I looked back at Kai, and she smiled at me.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked, and I tried my best to hide my grin. Thankfully, it worked. I love tea, it's my favorite drink.

"Yes please, Ms. Kai," I said, my lips curling upwards into a smile. She returned the smile and walked to another room in the hut, then returned with two wooden mugs with steam billowing from the tops. She set the mugs down to let them cool for a while, and then helped me sit up in the bed a little bit. I found out that the bed was really a couch of sorts. That would explain why a firepit was in this room a little bit. Once I was situated, she checked on the tea, and I took my mug graciously with the arm that wasn't broken. We drank the tea in silence, and I felt a little bit better. The tea had helped my pain a little, and relaxed me.

"Well, Lila, I'm making some dinner, and I want you to eat something... you've been asleep for almost four days."  
I froze. I've been asleep that long?! Then.... any.... any attempts at finding me might have passed over this island, if they even started yet! They had to have started... they.... they must've thought that I was with everyone else when we went down... I let out a sad sigh, and wished I could drink the tea again to calm myself. I hope everyone else was found safe and sound, at least. Kai seemed to ignore my sudden sadness, probably understanding why I suddenly deflated. She returned to her cooking, and I fell silent, not wanting to bother her anymore, and I had some thinking to do. What about when I healed? Kai said she'd house me until then, but what about after? I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome, but there's nothing else I can think to do! If I leave, I'll get lost in the jungle, and I don't know the first thing about surviving in nature! I'm only 12... why am I in this situation? I just wanted to go to Hawaii!

Tears had begun to stream down my face. I want to go home! I don't care about Hawaii anymore, I just want to go back to my family!

I was suprising myself. I've never acted like this when I was away from family before. But, this isn't Hawaii, I broke my arm and leg, and I'm scared!

"I hope you like vegetables," said Kai as she scooped some of what she was cooking into two bowls. Despite my sadness, I was starved, and it smelled _so_ good. She turned to face me, and I... tears began to leak down my face faster, now out of shame and sadness. Kai had set down the two steaming bowls and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Lila? Does it hurt some more?" she asked. I shook my head. My broken bones didn't hurt as bad when I didn't move them, and my cuts and bruises were bandaged and treated.

"What's making you cry, then?" she asked, her hand gently patting my back.

"I...I'm.... I'm scared! I'm scared what's happening and I'm afraid my family is upset," I choked out, unable to stop my crying. Kai embraced me in a little hug that did not hurt my broken bones, and I wondered why she was being so kind to me.  
"It's okay, sweetie. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe here," she said, and when she did, my crying slowed a little. I've known this yoshi for no more than two hours, and already I felt like we were going to be friends, and when she embraced me, I felt a belonging... as if my homesickness had gone away for a little bit. We stayed like that for a few minutes until my crying ceased, and she let me go, turning back to get the food. My little delay was actually enough to let the food cool a little bit, and she handed me a bowl and a fork, and we got ready to eat.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Kai is supposed to be older than Lila and she lives alone, so she shows a kind of motherly love for Lila, which would be just what she needs now. She is scared and confused, and as time progresses, Kai and she will grow closer, like a parent and her son. As for Sytik, his role will come into play a little later on.**

**And I'd like to thank AshleyInBrawl for her review. I'm glad to hear you liked this story.**

**If anyone has comments on what I can do to make it better, review, let me know, and I'll give it a shot!**

**Look out for the rest!**


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 2

A New Friend

I had to resist every urge I had to swallow the bowl. My Mother always says that no matter how hungry or thirsty you are, to never ever gorge on the food a friend or guardian feeds you. I tried to eat humanely, but I must've looked completely out of place, because Kai eventually tossed her fork and began eating the vegetables with her tongue... I guess most Yoshi's use their tongues to eat like a frog, and maybe she took the forks out because that's what humans use. Kai quickly finished her food before I even made a dent in mine, and I guess that's because Yoshis don't chew food. She took her dish to a tub of water and made her way back to me.

Kai's POV:  
"So where do you live?" I asked, hoping to get the girl to open up a little more. She had fallen silent after she stopped crying, and I knew she would be more comfortable with someone she knows more about than a stranger. The girl stopped eating (at a faster pace than a normal human. She must've been hungry.) and looked at me.

"Vancouver, Canada, Ms. Kai," the girl responded. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"Just call me Kai, dear. How about..."

I paused. At first, I was going to ask her about her family, but I had a feeling she needed a little bit of time before I ask her about that. So, I decided to ask her something else... like about her interests? Maybe I can get to know what she likes to do so she doesn't completely die of boredom while she heals.

"What do you like to do, Lila?" I asked. Lila stopped eating, and it took her a few seconds to respond.

"I like to read, garden, and play tag," she responded. I couldn't believe what I heard at first. She liked to _garden_? Every Yoshi on this island (including myself) _haaates _gardening! We hate it because the soil around here isn't always reliable, and sometimes we get some bad fruits. I let her finish her food, and took her bowl to the tub so I could wash it later. It was not yet dark, and I heard the call:  
"Hello? Kai?" called Sytik, and I quickly ran to the doorway. Sytik was my closest friend, and we've known each other since we were both tiny babies. I'm a young adult, and I have a crush on Sytik. He's such a great friend, and is always there for me. Anyway, he was at the doorway, and I smiled, moving to the side to let him come in.

"How is your guest?" he asked as I led him to Lila. She was staring out a nearby window, and turned her head when she heard us enter the room.

Lila's POV:

I looked at the two yoshis that stood before me.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?" asked the blue yoshi. He smiled at me, eyes shut, and held out one of his four fingered blue hands for me to shake. I took it with my good hand, and answered his question. "I feel alright now, thank you. My name is Lila, what is your name?" I asked, and he let go of my hand.

"My name is Sytik, but you can call me Sy if you like," he said. Kai stepped next to him.

"Sytik is the one who helped me carry you back to our village. He's also the village medic, so he treated your wounds and dressed your broken bones," explained Kai. I looked up at Sytik, and blinked. "You... you did that for me right off the bat?" I asked, both touched and confused. He nodded. "I thought you would be wary of me, because I'm... well, I'm a human," I said. Sytik looked suprised, as did Kai.

"Not at all! We don't care if you're not a yoshi!" exclaimed Sytik. Kay joined in. "You're a child, sweetie! We would never let you just lay there with your injuries!" she said, at the same volume as Sytik. I looked at the warm expressions on both of their faces, and grinned a toothy grin. Was the entire village this friendly?

"Well then, Lila. It's getting late, so get some sleep, okay? I'll take you out in a few days to see the village, but until then, you'll stay with Kai," he said. I nodded. He smiled at Kai, and left the hut. Kai sat down, and helped me lay down. So, I was on my back on this couch, and it was pretty comfortable, definetly the most comfortable couch I've ever slept on. The last time I slept on a couch was when Little Joe's friend came over, and I let him take my bed.

But, no matter what, I can never sleep in a recliner. I tried it once, and it hurt... almost as bad as I felt when the plane first crashed... okay, maybe not.

"Alright, Lila. Tomorrow, I've got to go out to ask the chief to work on something. I'll be back by two."

I nodded, and let out a yawn. Kai chuckled, and rubbed my forehead kindly.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. Good night, Lila," she said, before pulling the covers over my body.

"Thank you," I said, and she smiled again before walking into another room. The day had died, and only moonlight peeked through the windows, making a few objects visible with a kind bluish tint. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and I quickly fell asleep, relaxed by the moon's gentle presence.

--

Narrator's POV:

The next morning, the sun came over the horizon, driving away the darkness and filling the sky with beautiful light, however slowly. Kai was already up and about, eating a few fruits from her garden and leaving a mango and a cup of water on a tray near the couch for Lila. Kai only left two fruits for the girl, because she knew quite well that a human doesn't have the appetite of a yoshi. She mentally laughed when she remembered once as kids when Sytik got into an eating competition with another yoshi. The memory then brought a smile onto her face as she remembered how the younger Sytik could only eat 7 fruit! In a yoshi's case, that's laughable. Now was different. Sytik was able to eat over 25 fruit in one setting, which is above average.

She left the hut, trying hard not to laugh now. Sytik had done some embarrassing things in the past. He'd volunteered to help get some coconuts once, and as he was walking on the beach to a palm tree, he slipped and his head knocked into the tree, with a lot of force, too. The force in the collision was enough to free a coconut and send it plummeting into the young yoshi's noggin.

"Poor Sy," muttered Kai under her soft chuckles as she left. Gravity was certainly amusing at times. The village was small, a few huts for the residents here and there, a store marked with a sign that read "WEAVER", and another hut with another sign that read "MARKET". Kai knew of another hut further into the jungle that sold tools for fighting such as swords and spears, but no Yoshi has needed to use weapons since the Great Crusade that brought them to the island in the first place. Kai started walking toward another hut. This one was the only hut in the village that had something called a "fan", a device that cooled a room down using four arms. It also had a second floor, meaning more room. Luxury. She cleared her throat and tried to look the best she could, and then knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened, and a green yoshi, well built, and able to build... just about anything stood before her.

Salminar, chief among the Yoshis.

He smiled at the sight of the young girl before him. "Hello, Kai. How is our guest fairing?"

Kai smiled back, nodding. "She's well. I got her to eat last night and she's resting right now. Chief, I need a favor-"

Chief Salminar held a hand in front of him, and shook his head. "-Kai, I told you: Stop with the formalities. I'm a Yoshi just like you, so treat me as one." Kai was a hypocrit in one way: She disliked being spoken to formally, and she went around doing it, too. It was a dreadful habit.  
"I'll treat you as a Yoshi that rules us," joked Kai, earning a laugh from Salminar. "Anyway, what is it you need?" asked the Chief, stepping outside and looking around.

"We must make a wheelchair for the girl if she we ever hope for her to see our village. She's in no condition to ride any of us, except for perhaps Sytik."  
The Chief nodded. Of all the Yoshis, Sytik was the gentlest when it came to rides. The only thing he couldn't do smoothly was a flutter kick. No Yoshi can manage a flutter kick without some type of recoil.

"Wait here," said the Chief as he walked back inside his hut. He returned a few moments later with a note.  
"I would like for her to get some clothing and any essentials: medicine, food, water. If you show the shop owners this note, they'll let you take anything free of charge. If they don't believe you, take them to me and I'll deal with it. As for the wheelchair, I'll get right to work on it. You go now, and get whatever the girl needs."

Kai nodded, and smiled. "Thank you, Chi-... Salminar."  
Salminar let out another laugh. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Kai smiled, turned, and began to head to her hut. She didn't know what size... anything Lila wore. The girl was relatively small, but Kai still didn't want the weaver to waste his time making a shirt or something a size too big or small. He was already rather rude as it was, constantly making smart remarks about things other yoshis would say. Still, wise guy though he was, the weaver was still incredibly brilliant. He not only was the village fabric and basket maker, he was also the village's main source of defense from invaders, making fences surrounding the village out of the strongest wood he could find, only to cover the outside with poison ivy.

So far, no invader had made an attempt on the demonic fence. It was just as well, because the Yoshis had no training with weaponry except for spears, and the other tribes on the island had advanced equipment such as bows and arrows. One tribe of great mystery was said to practice with a weapon that could be either a crude gun with one bullet or a dagger. Luckily, the mystery tribe stayed out of the conflicts of the others, as did the yoshis. Conflict among the several other tribes often lead to fighting, and the fighting usually destroyed both tribes. The Hashashins were secretive, and always neutral when it came to a conflict. The entire island (oddly an exceptionally large island, yet not marked on a map) was said to belong mainly to the Hashashin tribe and the Yoshi tribe, though not one of either tribe member had actually met. The Yoshis called the island "Yoshi's Island", while the other tribes called it "Shy Guy Island" or "Hashashin Island", and even "Koopa Island". It was said that in the past, the two major tribes: Yoshi and Hashashin broke into several wars, and the Hashashins had won at every turn. After each loss, the minor tribes would make an attempt at the Yoshis, and would always be put down. Just because they lost to the Hashashins didn't mean they were _helpless_ at the time...

But now, it seemed like they were. Spears wouldn't cut it against swords and arrows and catapults.

The idea of attack brought fear among the yoshis, especially Kai. The thought of being wiped out by any tribe was unbearable. But, with a young injured girl needing her concern, she had to push thoughts of the building tension on the island away. Inside her home now, she walked to Lila, whom was staring at the cast on her arm, probably trying to figure out what kind of plant it was. As the purple yoshi approached, Lila's eyes darted up, and she smiled.

"Hi. Thank you for the fruit," she said. Kai smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, this is going to sound silly, but I need to know what size all of your clothing is. We use sizes like Small, Medium, and Large. So, take a minute-"  
But, Lila suprised Kai. Without missing a beat, she said one word: Medium.

Kai shook off her suprise, and smiled. "I've got to get you some clothes. The chief gave me a slip, so they're free."

Lila nodded a 'thank you', and without another word, Kai was outside, this time heading to the weaver. Sad to say, simply getting the clothes would prove much more difficult than Kai originally thought.

End of Chapter

* * *

**I've gotten a review from another author, writing a story about a self insert on Yoshi's Island. I'm glad to see you liked it so far, but sorry about the POV changes. I have to do those because they help me remember to cover a lot of topics. **


	4. I Have An Apple!

Chapter 3

I Have An Apple!

(I'm going to take GoldenArcher's advice and see what happens if I don't change POV this chapter. If I can cover everything I want to cover in this chapter without switching, then I'll start to limit the POV changes.)

Kai's POV:

Ugh, I hate him so much. The weaver is obnoxious, mean, and a downright menace most of the time. I knocked on the door, praying he'd be in one of his few good moods. He answered the door, staring at me.

"Hello, Gregor," I said.

"What?" he asked. Darn, so much for a good mood.

"I uhh... I need a favor. I need you to make a couple pairs of medium shirts and skirts, maybe a pair of sandals, too."

Gregor groaned. "Is it for that human?" he asked. I nodded, and held out the chief's note. He snatched it, and read, nodding his head every so often. He reached the end of the note, and shook his head once.

"I'm not doing this for free, especially for that stupid human. I don't care if the Chief said it has to be free."

I was suprised. "Are you kidding me?" I said, taking a step forward. Gregor was quite concrete with his decision.

"I _will_ make the clothing, but I want something in return."

I breathed a sigh.

"I want an apple," he said.  
Drat! Apple? Of all foods, he wants an _apple?!_ Apples are the only things that do not grow on our part of the island! We get apples through bartering with other tribes, but with tensions growing between us and the Hashashins, some of the tribes that originally supplied our apples have become scared of giving us anything. The last thing the minor tribes would want is to be mixed up with the Hashashins, even for a second. The store has apples, but if I wanted to get one, I'd need to trade the shop most of my own fruits. I won't be able to make lunch or dinner!

"Well? Do we have a deal? Don't you want to help your human _pet?" _spat Gregor.

"Fine, I'll get you your stupid apple. But these clothes had better be worth it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Noise, noise. Go find the apple, I'm making a family recipie tonight. Snap to it."

I whirled around without saying another word, walking to the store no more than a few feet away. Upon walking inside, the pink clerk immediately freed herself from any work.

"Kai! Come in, come in!" she said. Syd. Her name is Sydney, but we call her Syd, and she is probably one of the nicest of all the villagers. I smiled.

"Hi, Syd."  
"What are you looking for? Oh, and how is your cute little human friend?" she asked.

I frowned. "I'm here because of Gregor-"  
Syd scowled when she heard the name. Even she didn't get along with him. The only person that got along with him even remotely was Sytik, and even that "friendship" was very loose.

"Oh, what did he want now?"  
"He wants an apple," I said.

Syd was suprised. "Well, I have an apple! If you want it, I can give it to you for..."

I braced myself for an astonishing price, but it never came along. Instead, she took a few steps forward, and whispered to me.

"I want... a picture of Sytik."

That's where Syd and I do not see eye to eye. Syd has an obvious crush on Sytik just like I do, except Sytik is closer to me than her. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll get you a picture of Sytik. I'll be back soon."

I turned away and headed out the door, running to Sytik's house. He was outside already, getting ready to go to the medical building. Phew. I caught him just in time. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, Kai. What's going on?" he asked. I blushed, and smiled.

"Hi, Sytik. Listen, this will sound really stupid, but I need a picture of you."

He smiled warmly.

"Let me guess: You want to hang it on your wall, don't you?" he joked, smirking.

I blushed madly, and laughed, rubbing the back of my head.  
"I need to give it to Syd. She has an apple, and I need it so I can get some clothes for Lila," I explained. Sytik sighed.  
"I'm really sorry, Kai. I don't have a picture of myself. If you want one, you'll have to see someone who has a camera. Try Fajor, he's got one."

I wanted to groan, but I couldn't. Fajor was a yoshi a little ways out from the village who worked with weapons. He makes swords and weapons of all kinds, but rarely has customers.

"Will you be at the medical hut?" I asked, hugging him goodbye.  
"Yes, of course."

I smiled, and turned to walk down a dirt path. The dirt path stretched off the main road into the woods. But, that path is crawling with Shy Guys.

I started running down the path, and the commotion of the village faded out. Something smacked me in the back and knocked me to the floor no more than five minutes into my walk. I turned around and saw a shy guy, laughing at me. He was holding some cloth above his head, and I looked down, and...

...

He had my top! And he was laughing his annoying little laugh as I did whatever I could to cover my breasts. I ran full speed into the freaky little shy guy and knocked him over, sending my top free of his grip and him tumbling to the ground. I whirled around to face him then, and in a split second, I had swallowed his body and turned him into an egg.

I've no intention of letting him hatch, even though he'd be a yoshi. I'm going to use him in case of another shy guy. So, I spent the next few minutes putting my top back on, and then I continued. The egg continued behind me. The reason why our eggs follow us is because of something in the egg that tracks the mother. The baby won't leave it's Mommy until it's born, and the only exception is when we throw the egg in self defense. Most people find it sick or strange that we might throw our babies, but the egg is almost indestructable. It only bounces around and comes to rest in another spot; the only thing well and truley busted is the tracking device inside the thrown egg. It will not follow us after we throw it, and nobody knows why.

But, if my parents threw me across a field, I wouldn't want to be near them, either.

As I walked, the brush and woods grew denser, and after no more than ten minutes of walking, I found...  
"Yeek!"

I quickly dove out of sight. I was sure that the figure I was looking at was a Hashashin, and Hashashins are one of the only things we cannot turn into eggs. They are so advanced with armor and weaponry, however when you get through it all, their bodies are as fragile as ours. One strong enough blow can end the life of a Hashashin... if you could get through the armor they wear. A Hashashin wears leather-like armor on all of the body, and despite how light and flexible it is, it can stand up to arrows, spears, and most swords. The only weapon on this island that might have a chance at penetrating the armor is a heavy battleaxe.

And yet, with the armor on it's body, I couldn't tell just _what _this Hashashin was. I knew one thing for sure: it definetly wasn't a yoshi, and while I've never seen a Hashashin before, every nerve in my body was screaming "Run, Kai! Run! It's _definetly_ a Hashashin! Run for it!"

But, I didn't run, even though I knew the Hashashin saw me. It approached the bush I hid behind, and I could hear a chuckle escape it's mouth (wherever it might be).

That chuckle sent chills down my spine. It sounded so cold, so strong, so scary... and I was certain that the Hashashin was going to kill me...

But, he didn't. Instead, he patted me on my head, and spoke.

"We are not at war yet. Taking your life would do nothing for me," he said, in that cold, strong voice. I didn't say a word, and only waited as the footsteps took the Hashashin further into the jungle. I waited a few more minutes, and when I was sure it was clear, I stood, and continued, throwing my egg at a Shy Guy before he could make a move. A hut became visible in my field of vision, and I smiled, pushing myself to run to it. Fajor was a nice, level headed fellow when he needed to be. Not only that, but he's also very, very strong. There's no way to properly describe his strength, except for this:  
He lives alone in a hut that is virtually unprotected from enemies in the middle of "No-Man's Land", which is unclaimed territory (and the most violent of it all), and to this day, nobody has been stupid enough to come to his home with ill intent. That is how strong Fajor is. He has skills that could rival all of the tribes on this island.

But, even though he's so strong, he alone wouldn't last against an entire army of... any tribe.

I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts, and knocked on his door. A few moments later, he answered. Fajor was a rare colored yoshi: Grey. Some villagers say his color is a sign of great strength, while others say he was just born like that, and to stop being critical of what he looks like.

"Hello, young lady. Do you wish to learn the way of the sword?" he asked.

I smiled, but shook my head. "No, I... I understand you have a camera."

His stern look softened, and he smiled.

"Would you like me to take your picture?" he asked, and again I shook my head. Questions and answers were definetly Fajor's Achilles heel.

"I need to use your camera to take a photo of my friend," I said.

"Why does your friend not come here? Why does he send you?"

"I need the picture, not him. I need to give his picture to someone else so I can get an apple."  
"And you need the apple for?" he asked. Goodness, he's a wary fellow, too.

"I need to use it to get the weaver to make some clothes for my friend. The weaver says he won't make the clothes unless I get him an apple."

Fajor sighed angirly.  
"Gregor, you never seize to irritate me. He puts you through this trouble for a mere apple?"

I nodded, and again Fajor sighed.

"I apologize for his behavior. He's a brilliant fellow, mind you, but his downfall is of knowing that. He knows how good he is, you understand?"

I felt like a bobblehead. I kept nodding. Fajor turned away and walked inside his hut.

"Come. I will get you your camera."

I walked inside his hut, and it seemed that no matter where I turned my head, a sword or other weapon met my gaze. It almost seemed like the weapons called out to me. "Use us.... use us..... we're bored here on his wall! Use us!"

But, I've no use for those weapons. Fajor returned from another room, holding the camera out for me to take. I smiled, and gratefully took the device.

"Bring it back once you have finished with it, but take your time. I've no use for it at the moment."

"Thank you, Fajor," I said. As I turned to leave, he stopped me.

"If you ever need a weapon for defense, you know where to find me," he called.  
I smiled, though I was sure I wouldn't have to use such things.

"Thank you," I called one last time. With that, I left the hut and began heading back to the village. It was late, and most of the other enemy tribe members were likely with their villages at this time, probably to eat, and I mentally slapped myself. I left nothing for Lila at lunch! I'll be sure to make her something good for dinner, and while I'm at it, I'll make myself something for getting through this, too! I made it back to the village without a struggle, and walked into the medical hut. Sytik turned his head when he heard me enter, and smiled.

"You've got the camera," he stated, and I nodded. Then, I waited for it to load up, which took maybe 2 minutes. When I saw a red light go on, I told him to smile, and took the photo. It was a very nice picture of him, too. I wish I could've kept it...

But, I couldn't. I had to give it to Syd, like it or not. I thanked Sytik for the picture, and he smiled again.

"Anything to help our village guest out. I dropped off a banana and a tomato at your house for Lila. She was sleeping when I came by."  
I nodded. The poor thing has been through a lot.

"Thank you again Sytik, I appreciate it," I said, turning and getting ready to find Syd. I ran to the shop, and up to Syd.

"Hey, it took you a while," she joked. I groaned.

"You have no idea the trouble I had to go through to get a camera. I hope this is enough," I said, holding the photo out for Syd to gawk at.

I knew she liked it, judging by her eyes growing to the size of watermelons.

"This is a great picture! Sytik..." she sighed, then remembered I was still there. She blushed a little.

"You wanted an apple, right?" she asked, turning away to check the boxes of fruits. I responded in the affirmative, and she came to me with the apple I worked so hard for.

"This is the least I can give you for that picture. If you need another apple, I'll give you one free of charge," Syd said, handing me the elusive fruit. I smiled, and left the hut, heading for the Weaver. I knocked on the door, and he opened it, staring at me for only a moment before his eyes lowered a little to look at the apple I was holding out to him.

"I've got your apple, now make those clothes," I said, handing the fruit to him. He continued staring.

"Make sure those clothes are both medium, understand?"  
No response, he kept staring.

"Eyes up here, Gregor!" I snapped, and he looked at me.

"They don't match, either."

I had to restrain myself, and he turned away.

"I'll have your clothes ready tomorrow morning. Pick them up then," he said, and he slammed the door shut on my face.

All that trouble. A shy guy attacking me, hiking through the jungle on an empty stomach, everything I've done today was done for Gregor's word. Yawning, I walked back into my hut, and I let out a yelp.

Lila was trying to stand!

"No! No, no! Stop it! No!" I called, rushing to her aid before she fell over. I helped her sit on the couch again, and she refused to make eye contact with me. She looked... ashamed of something.

"Why on earth would you do that? You're not ready to walk yet!" I gently scolded, placing an arm around her and trying to look at her face. She frowned a little.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I just wanted to see if I was well enough to help you around the house," she whispered. I pulled the girl into an embrace.  
"You're still much too injured to do a thing. I've got the chief preparing a wheelchair for you so you can see the village," I said in a lighter voice.

"...I've got quite a debt building up. I'm sorry, Kai. I just want to help," said Lila.

"If you want to help me right now, then let yourself recover. Feel better, and you can help me garden and clean up around here when you heal, okay?" I asked.

"Okay. Thank you for everything, Kai," said Lila.

I released her from the embrace, and I turned away.

"I'm going to make us both some dinner, okay? How does salad sound?"

"It sounds good, Kai. Thank you," said Lila.

I sighed a sigh of relief as I headed for the garden, and started to think about the photo again. I still had the camera. Maybe I could get Sytik to take another photo, this time for me?

I couldn't think about it right then. I had to make dinner, and then collapse on my bed.

It had been a long day.

End of Chapter

* * *

**A/N:  
I've gotten another review from GoldenArcher, but it was anonymous (I know what you mean by long email XD) **

**The chapter name was suggested by my cousin. He is helping me out with this story now, because I've helped him with a lot of his stories.**

**Still, my score card is still way ahead! **

**XD Poor Kai, going through all that trouble for an apple!**

**I think that I'll start limiting POV changes now, seeing that I covered everything I needed.**

**Please Review! I could really use some support and some suggestions!**


	5. Village Tour Gone Wrong

Chapter 4

Village Tour Gone Wrong

(A/N: Okay, I know I'm limiting POV changes, but this chapter is going to need a few if I want to cover what I'm going to cover here... 0_o)

It was the next morning, and Lila wasn't feeling her best. Her joints had begun to hurt, but her broken bones were healing properly. When she woke up, Kai was preparing breakfast for her. Kai smiled, holding a fresh grapefruit, cut in half with a fork. She set it down on a table by the couch Lila slept on. The girl feigned sleep some more, not wanting to make Kai think she woke her up. The yoshi stood by Lila for a moment, as if she sensed that the girl was awake, or starting to stir. She passed off the thought and turned away to tend to a few fruits in her sink. She took the fruits out of the water, and sighed. Sometimes picking fruit and then washing them all before or moments after the sun rose could prove to be tiring. She liked having Lila over, though, and certainly didn't mind the extra work of acting as the girl's guardian. But as her bones healed, she started to feel kind of bad, achy. She opened her eyes and looked at Kai, suppressing a laugh.

Kai was throwing fruit after fruit into the air, snatching it out of the air with her tongue, and continuing the train. It was clear the yoshi was enjoying herself. She finished quickly, and looked at Lila. The girl was giggling, and she immediately understood why.

"I guess you saw that," said Kai, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Gregor's mother taught me how to do that before she passed. She was very talented."  
Lila smiled again. "That was cool, but who is Gregor?" she asked. Kai's sheepish expression changed to a look of disgust, and then to sorrow.

"Gregor is our town weaver, I must have forgotten to tell you his name. He worked on your clothes. They should be done today. Your wheelchair is probably ready, too."

Lila frowned. She saw the look on Kai's face when Gregor was mentioned. "You don't like him?" she asked. Kai shook her head. "He's arrogant, rude, and really immature. I used to like him. He used to be really friendly until his mother passed away. His father left the village before he even hatched."  
Lila took in Kai's words, and Kai felt guilty. All the things she said about Gregor weren't really true. He was only miserable because he had nobody. His own father simply vanished into thin air, and it seemed like he took all possible paperwork about him along. In a sense, he was an _un_person; a person one knew existed, but had to pretend never did. Gregor's father? Who is that?

The silence broke, and Lila spoke up again. "You said that Yoshis turn things into eggs. Wouldn't that make one parent?" asked Lila as she started into her grapefruit.

Kai nodded. "Technically, yes there is only one parent, but yoshis are capable of love, too! If a male yoshi loves a female enough, he can add his own genes to the egg."  
Lila was confused, but Kai continued.

"For reproduction, yoshis have two options:

Sex before the female creates the egg. Both yoshis genes mix, creating a unique offspring. The other option is for the male to let the female lay the egg, then he swallows it and lays it again, with his genes in it, too."

Lila slowly understood. "I think I get it. But, what can you turn into eggs?" she asked, working on her breakfast a little more. Kai sat down on part of the couch and smiled.

"Just about anything. There's only a handful of things that we cannot turn into eggs."  
"Has a yoshi ever turned a human into an egg?" asked Lila, shuttering in the slightest at the thought of just being _eaten_. Kai chuckled. "No, so you have nothing to worry about," she said, rubbing Lila's head affectionately. Lila smiled. She finished her food, and Kai smiled back. "Do you feel stronger today?"

Truthfully, her bones felt weaker and stronger. It was difficult to tell.

"A little," responded Lila. Kai smiled.

"That's good. Our Chief is probably putting the finishing touches on your wheelchair. Sytik wanted me to get him when you woke up."  
Lila nodded.

"I'll be back a little later," she said before running out the door.

Kai is a rather speedy Yoshi. She is great with speed, but her gift with speed was also her downfall; nobody (young Yoshis or anyone else) could ride her.

"Sytik," called Kai as she reached the door to his hut. He answered quickly, smiling kindly at his friend.

"Good morning," said Sytik, Kai wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"Good morning. Lila's up, so you know," responded Kai. Sytik returned her embrace, and they released each other.  
"Thank you for letting me know. I want to take Lila to see the village. The poor thing has been stuck inside for almost seven days!"

Kai giggled. "She certainly has been a little restless. Last night she tried to stand and walk. I managed to stop her," she said. Sytik nodded. "I'll take her to see the village today if you get her clothes and wheelchair," he said.

--

_**Lila**_

--

I wondered what it was that Sytik wanted. Maybe he wanted to check on me? I don't know, but I haven't seen him since he dropped some fruits off yesterday. Kai told me everything she went through for my clothes before bed, and now I know that when I get better, I'll sure help her as much as I can.

All I wanted was to go to Hawaii.... sometimes I don't understand life... but then, what's there to understand about it? I guess... at first when I arrived on this island, I was hurt, and freezing on a piece of plane debris. Now that I think about it, I'll never fully understand how I managed to make it to this island after the crash.

And I'm certain that I'll never be able to repeat how I got here, not that I'd want to. I don't really remember what happened when I was directing myself to the island, but I do remember only this for sure:

It. Hurt.

Still, when I first landed here, I was scared, and I admit, very unhappy. But, a village found me, fixed my wounds, and now I'm healing nicely in a cozy little hut.

I have to admit that I like it here.

The sound of the door creaking open shook me free of my thoughts, and a familiar blue yoshi walked into the room. He smiled at me, and approached.

"Good morning, kiddo," he said in a kind tone. I smiled back.

"Good morning, Sytik," I said. He came a little closer.

"You want to see something funny?" he asked. I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't want to be rude, either.

"Okay," I said, and Sytik stepped back. He opened his mouth and let his tongue out. It touched his nose, and... he struck a pose, too.

_Oh my gosh, that's so cute!_

I giggled, because it was the second funniest thing I've seen today, and I've only been up for about an hour now. Are all Yoshis this funny?

He chuckled a little, too, and approached again. "Kai has to get your wheelchair and clothes, and I came to ask if you wanted to see the village."  
I nodded. "I'd love to, but I can't move like this. Trust me, I've tried," I said.

"So I've heard. I don't want you to try to do that without Kai or myself around, alright?" he said.

"I won't, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I was well enough to do something."  
Sytik laughed. "You've only been here for a week! You may feel a little better, but you're far from healed. Now, back to my original question: Do you want to see the village?"

I nodded. "I would, but I can't move," I said, hiding my irritation. I don't like being asked the same thing more than once. I'm kind of like that guy from Austin Powers in that way.

_I can't stand to be asked the same question three times! It just irritates me!_

I shouldn't feel like that, especially since this Yoshi is one of those that saved my life. I feel guilty now.

"I know you can't move. What I'm asking is do you want me to take you?" he said, smiling. I froze.

Was I being offered the chance to ride a yoshi? That's so cool!  
But, my broken bones... I don't know if I should say yes to him...

He seemed to sense what I was thinking, because he went on. "Not to brag, but I'm one of the most gentle yoshis on this island. Trust me, you won't feel any pain," he said. "So, what do you say?"

I smiled, and nodded at him. "Okay, let's do it," I said. He stepped forward and helped me get onto his back. He started walking, and wow! He was right! I didn't feel a thing! His strides were perfect, and it felt like I was floating across the ground, which would be convenient. I was still a little nervous though.

"It's okay, I've got you," he said. Sytik walked out the door, and I saw the village for the first time since I arrived on this island.

It was beautiful. It was the most beautiful civilization I'd ever laid eyes on. There were yoshis of all kinds walking around, some shooting glances at each other, smiling, waving, and I even saw two yoshis napping next to each other. I started to feel a little out of place.

Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, and a human.

I'm not exactly blending in here, especially considering a few yoshis even shot glances at me. I could read the expressions on some of their faces. Some of the yoshis were looking at me as if to say "Hi, human! Welcome to our island!", while others looked at me as if to say "Do one thing out of line, girl, and see what happens."

"So," said Sytik, jolting me from my thoughts once more. "Let me show you around."

"Okay," I said, still not fully over the fact that this village was so pretty. Sytik took me to a big hut, and I could see Kai inside it talking to another yoshi, green. The green yoshi laughed at something Kai said.

"That's our Chief's hut. He's the one putting your wheelchair together. Lila, no matter what you do, don't do anything to get him angry or upset. I don't think you'll have a problem with that, though. It's hard to get him angry."

I smiled.

"Get him angry? After all the hard work he's done on a wheelchair for me? Why would I do anything to try and get him angry?" I asked. Sytik chuckled. "Believe me, working on that wheelchair is a cakewalk compared to some of the other stuff he's built."  
"What else has he built?" I asked. Sytik fell silent for a moment.

"You know what, Lila? I just can't tell you how much he's built. You can go ahead and ask him yourself when you get that wheelchair. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to talk with you," he said, moving on. He walked up to another hut, this one with a sign that said "WEAVER".

"This hut.... well, I'm not quite sure what this one... oh! It's the Weaver's house! Phew, thank goodness for that sign, huh?" he said, and I giggled.

"Now, Gregor is our weaver, and he might be a real pain, but try not to get on his bad side, or he won't make any clothing for you."

Wow, he certainly seems mean, but then I remembered what Kai said about his being miserable. I saw him working on a primitive looking sewing machine. He glanced out the window and his eyes met mine. He scowled, and continued working as if to say "Welcome to our island. Any chance of you leaving, like, _now??_"

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal. None of our villagers have seen you much yet, so he's probably perplexed by your presence," said Sytik as he turned around to start walking again. He honestly must be a mind reader.

I doubt that, but if you say so!

He stopped in front of another hut, this one with a sign that said "MARKET".

"This is our store, it has a lot of food for us all. In fact, Kai supplies a lot of her extra fruit to this place. The owner's name is Syd, and she is _very _nice. You two will get along very well. Moving on!" he said. He started walking to another hut, this one said "MEDIC" in front of it. "This is the medical hut, we took you here when you arrived."  
"And you fixed my injuries?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes."  
Our tour continued for another several minutes. Then...

"Everybody hide! Hashashins!" yelled one yoshi.

All of the other Yoshis were hiding, and we were stuck in the open. But, I didn't know what a Hash-in was. Based on the fact that all of the yoshis were hiding, I had a feeling it wasn't anything positive. Sytik had started to panic, too, but tried not to make any sudden movements. Two... beings clad in brown armor all over found their ways to us. This armor they wore was all over, and they were heavily armed: Sword in a sheath on the hip, blades crossed on their torsos like a letter "X", a pouch on their belts, and some kind of spikes erupting from their backs, though for what I do not know. They approached us both, and I heard a low growl escape Sytik's mouth. The two beings, whatever they were, stared at me.

"Human... what are you doing on this island?" asked the being on the left. I shuttered hearing the voice. It was cold and lifeless, to say the least.

"I..."

"She doesn't have to tell you," said Sytik, shooting a worried glance at me before glaring at the two strange things. There were only two of them, but still I was scared. The one who asked me that question nodded.

"This is true. Her presence here does not concern our master. We must speak to your Chief."

"He's not here, try again never," responded Sytik, taking a few steps back and gently sliding me onto the ground before resuming his position. The second "Hashasha" or whatever drew his sword.

"Fool. We are not here to hurt him, we are here to deliver a message," said the second being.

"I call your bluff, Hashashins," said a new voice. The two Hashashins turned their heads to see a gray Yoshi with a sword of his own strapped to his back.

"Fajor?" asked Sytik. The gray yoshi stared only at the two brown clad creatures before him.

"You are not here in peace, else you would've left your weaponry behind," said "Fajor". The second Hashashin tried to excuse the weapons. "We needed them, or we would've been defenseless in the jungle. I just so happen to know that no-man's land is most dangerous between our boundaries-"

"-and I just so happen to know that no tribe in their right mind would make an attempt on you Hashashins, defenseless or not. You're the fool."

_**--**_

_**Narrator**_

_**--**_

The second Hashashin had enough. He ran forward and tried to stab Fajor, and Lila would've screamed if her mouth didn't have a hand over it, courtesy of Sytik. Fajor leapt to the side and knocked the weapon out of the Hashashin's hand with his own sword. He quickly stabbed the Hashashin with his sword, but it did nothing. That armor these things wore was _tough!_ Nevertheless, the Hashashin stumbled, and Fajor dove into him, knocking him onto his spiky back.

The Hashashin remained on his back, stuck, and Fajor leapt forward, narrowly avoiding the other Hashashin's weapon. He rolled, and grabbed the downed Hashashin's weapon, regaining his feet and blocking another attack.

"You cannot win!" yelled the Hashashin as his partner tried to stand. Sytik saw he was starting to succeed, and ran to him to keep him occupied. Meanwhile, Fajor blocked another attack and slashed at the Hashashin with his own sword.  
Nothing.

He tried again, with the Hashashin's blade he held in his other hand.

The result was no damage to the enemy's body, but a good tear through the armor. Lila was suprised; that must've been one strong sword! Fajor smirked.

"Ah, I get it," said Fajor. "You make powerful weapons, Hashashin," he said, blocking one final attack with his original sword before dropping it to the ground.  
Sytik, meanwhile, was stripping the other Hashashin of his weapons, and pointing one of the double swords at his neck.

Fajor grunted as the Hashashin's sword grazed the skin on his arm, and he slashed again at the Hashashin's torso, freeing the double blades and creating another tear in the armor. As he leapt backward, Fajor eyed the straps that held the armor on his enemy's body.

A loud clang made Lila cover her ears as Fajor blocked another attack. He slashed at the two straps holding the armor, and they broke, causing the armor to open and reveal the Hashashin's clothing, which was, suprise suprise, brown.

Fajor leapt as the Hashashin tried slashing at his legs. He landed on top of the Hashashin's sword, and took the opprotunity to his advantage. He slashed again, this time at the straps holding the armor on his enemy's legs, sending the protective piece to the ground, too. All the Hashashin had left was the armor on his head, hands, and feet. Even the spikes were long gone, probably only attached to his torso armor. Fajor smirked again, and Lila didn't understand why.

"Your armor is all but gone, Hashashin. You don't stand a chance!" he yelled.

"I will make you eat your words!" yelled the Hashashin, and Fajor grinned.

"I will make you one of our own!" shot back Fajor. Sytik's head shot up. Was Fajor insinuating he wanted to turn the Hashashin into an egg?  
"Fajor, someone's already tried that, it's a bad idea!" he called.

"Maybe... with the armor on! Without it..."  
Fajor's tongue shot out of his mouth faster than the Hashashin could react. He dropped his weapon and grabbed the Yoshi's tongue with both hands, trying to pry it from his chest, but to no avail. Instead, Fajor swallowed a Hashashin, and an egg came out his rear.

(I couldn't really think of an appropriate way to word that... 0_o)

The other Hashashin's eyes widened, and he grew angry, rolling to his side and leaping up with speed that Sytik could not match. He whirled around and smacked the blue yoshi, sending him stumbling to the ground. With that, he ran.

"You will die for what you've done!" he yelled as he vanished into the jungle. Fajor groaned, and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Fajor, are you okay?" called Lila. He nodded, clutching his stomach.

"I can't believe you just did that!" said Sytik, standing, holding his cheek, and staring at the egg now bobbing around on the floor. "Was that..."  
"...a complete guess? Yep. And I guess it's the armor that keeps us from being able to turn them into eggs. But, still.... it tasted absolutely _horrible!_"  
Sytik laughed, and approached the gray yoshi.

"Fajor, you fight well, and I.... I want to learn."  
Fajor's eyes shot up from the ground to the blue yoshi. He couldn't remember the last student he had.

"Of course... come to my hut whenever and we'll begin your training."

Sytik grinned, and it vanished just as fast. "Do you want me to dress your wound?" Fajor looked at the cut on his arm. "No, it's nothing. You go help your human friend. See me when you're ready to practice."

He started to walk away, the egg slowly following it's parent. Sytik was worried about Fajor, not so much for his wound, which was truthfully no more than a catscratch, but he was worried about what the Hashashins might do to his hut when they found out that he'd beaten two of their kind... no, what would they do to _him?_

Sytik shook off his thoughts as Kai came running full speed out of the Chief's hut, wrapping Sytik up in a big hug.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, scared. Sytik chuckled. "I'm fine, Kai. I'd be more worried about Fajor." Kai released Sytik and approached Lila, looking her over. "Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Kai, looking at Lila and waiting for a response. "I'm okay," was all Lila said. She was uncomfortable after seeing the fight.

"I wonder why Fajor was here... he certainly had perfect timing."  
"He came to warn the Chief. The Hashashins are readying to start a war with us," said Kai.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N:**

**I don't like this chapter all that much... 0_o But, I needed something! I needed the POV changes here.**

**Fajor found a way to beat the Hashashins, but what if they learn from that? **

**I sure hope this chapter was worth the wait! **


	6. Motherly

Chapter 5

Motherly

_**Narrator**_

--

"The yoshis have taken Makal, he may become one of theirs, Master."

The second Hashashin was on a knee standing before his master. His master was robed, with a red and black mask covering his face. He ignored the statement.  
"You have performed as I've desired."  
The Hashashin's head rose. "Do you mean you wished for us to lose the fight?" he asked, almost standing.

"Yes. I anticipated that fool, Fajor coming to warn their chief of our readying for war. A false fact, it is."

The Hashashin stood this time. "You mean to say we aren't going to war? Why did you have us go to the Yoshis, then?" he asked.

"Because, Ikla. The yoshis now believe we are preparing to fight. They will now fear. They believe we will strike at any time, and for the first few weeks, they will likely guard their village with the highest priority. During this time frame, we would never make it into their village. But, as time passes, the yoshis will grow weary. Their morale will be depleted, and we strike when they are vulrunable."  
Ikla took a step forward. "Then why have us attack with such weak armor?" he asked.

"Ikla, Ikla, Ikla.... Do you not see my plan? They believe now that they know our weakness, but they do not. I had you wear training armor because I knew they would be able to destroy that with your weapons. Now they think they know how to defeat us, but when we do fight and you and your brothers wear the true armor, not a single yoshi or any other tribal member will be able to defeat us."  
Ikla was silent as his master continued.

"The only thing I did not expect was Makal being taken."  
"Master, would you have me take Fajor's life?" asked Ikal.

"No. To do so would likely cause alarm. We want the yoshis to fear, but we do not want them to strike at us first. You will do nothing until Makal becomes a hatchling. You have no choice but to strike him down. He, being a higher rank than you, knew of my plan. Think of him as our enemy when he hatches."

Ikal was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yes master."

"And Ikla?"

Ikla stayed put.

"Always remember to be cautious around our enemy. We now know that it is entirely possible for yoshis to create eggs out of us. The only thing that stops them is likely our armor, so if they do find a way to strike through our armor... understand their abilities, is all."

--

"I'm really sorry this had to happen," said Sytik for the umpteenth time as he carried Lila back to the hut. Kai followed, and Lila wrapped her arms around Sytik's neck from behind.

"Come on, I've already accepted your apology, silly!" she said. Sytik chuckled.

"You didn't know that was going to happen. And besides that, now we know how to defeat the Hashashins," said Kai. Sytik smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Kai, I've got your pet's clothes ready! Get them before I throw them out!"

Kai groaned. "Gregor, why do you always have to behave like this?" She ran to the Weaver and took the clothing, returning with arms full of skirts, tops, and two pairs of sandals. Kai smiled at Lila, and Lila returned the smile. Sytik carried the girl inside the house and helped Kai come into the hut.

"Thank you, Kai. Thank you Sytik... no, thank you _both!_" she said. Kai smiled as she set the cloth down and helped Sytik set the girl down. Sytik and Kai sat down on each side of the girl, Sytik checking her broken bones.  
"Lila, I'm sure you've noticed, but your casts are made of jungle leaves. They are actually herbs found in the jungle that promote healing in any injury. Your bones should heal within the next two weeks," said Sytik. "I'll give you new casts in three days."

Lila nodded, and Kai spoke up. "How long do you think it will be before Fajor's egg hatches?"

Sytik shrugged. "If I had to guess, I'd say a few days. Let's hope the Hashashin doesn't start as a hatchling, or we'll never get answers from him."  
"Shouldn't all eggs start as hatchlings?" asked Lila. Kai shook his head.  
"Not all of them. In fact, the time of day actually has something to do with it. If it's morning or mid afternoon, the egg will probably hatch to become a young hatchling, in the late afternoon or nighttime, the egg usually hatches as a grown yoshi. I'm not sure why that's the case, but it's what happens. We think it's something to do with the sun and moon's attraction to the earth. In any case, let me tell you something Lila! A baby yoshi is the _cutest _thing!" explained Kai, her eyes glistening at the thought of a hatchling. Sytik smiled. "I'll go get your wheelchair."

Lila wrapped her good arm around Sytik as thanks, and he chuckled. He and Lila broke their hug and he stood, messing her hair affectionetly. "I'll be back in a second." He returned a few minutes later with a wooden wheelchair in tow. It had a cushioned seat and cushioned arm rests, with smooth wooden wheels. Carved on the back was an egg with a few spots on it, the symbol of the yoshi tribe. Sytik hadn't seen it until he lugged it inside to show to Kai and Lila, and he smirked. Kai joining in. Lila, however, was utterly shocked. The chair she stared at was beautiful. It wasn't made of material she was used to at home, and frankly she adored the chair. She never knew someone could construct something like that on their own over a matter of a few days. Kai saw Lila's astounded look, and chuckled softly, amused.

"I see Lila likes it," she commented, and Lila's look immediately changed to one of embarrassment. Kai only laughed some more, and playfully messed with her hair like Sytik. Even Lila giggled.

"If you have any problems with your casts or if you feel ill or any worse, come see me. I'll see you around, kiddo!" said Sytik, and he wrapped his arms around Kai. She returned the hug, and gently pushed her lips against Sytik's cheek. He pulled back, blushing but trying to stay calm, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I uhh..." Even Kai was blushing, and Lila couldn't quite believe that yoshis could blush. Sytik was shaking, completely suprised by the action, and Kai felt like he didn't accept it. Sytik knew what Kai felt for him, because he felt the same thing for her.

She'd been his childhood friend, and she was there for him when his parents died. He was there for her when she got picked on by some bullies.

She gave him a good smack when he gawked at Syd when she wore some new clothes... and he practically begged for her forgiveness...

...kind of.

He dressed her wounds when she got attacked by a few members of the Koopa tribe, and when Fajor overheard the story, he hunted down the culprits and gave them all the worst beatings they'd ever experience.

But, no matter what went on between the two, Sytik never would've been prepared for Kai's kiss.

Even if he were telepathic, he'd never be able to prepare for it.

But, no matter how taken aback he was, he had to admit to himself that he liked it.

He _liked _her.

He loved her... but something told him that saying that now would be a bad idea; too soon.

Sytik smiled, his blush fading ever so slightly, wrapping Kai in a hug unlike he'd ever given to her. She was stunned by his action, and Lila had decided to give them their privacy the best she could, so she turned away on the couch (as if she could've gotten up, sat down in her chair, and rode away).

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kai," whispered Sytik. Kai was unresponsive, too stunned with euphoria to say anything other than softly mumbling "....Mmmmookay..."

Slowly, both yoshis let each other go, and Sytik walked out the door, silently begging his feet not to stumble and ruin his stride. The door shut.

"Do you want dinner? I'll make some rice and vegetables!" she said, trying to hide her blush. Lila didn't fall for it, but she didn't hold it against her caretaker, either.

"I'd like that, and I'll help," said Lila, before she began to struggle to get into her chair. Kai helped her in.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Lila nodded. "In fact, if you put out the ingredients, I'll make the dinner."  
Kai shook her head. "No, I don't want you to handle a fire with only one arm. Besides that, those casts you are wearing might catch fire. If you really want to help, I'll put out our ingredients and ask you for them as I need them."

Kai walked to her kitchen, and Lila followed in her wheelchair. "I sure don't mind a bit," said Lila, but Kai shook her head again. "No can do. After you heal and I make sure you know how to cook, I might let you."  
Lila blinked. She was starting to feel like she was at home... except her Mother didn't even like it when anyone was in the kitchen as she cooked. She wasn't allowed in when her mother cooked, nor was her brother. Her Father? He wasn't even allowed near the stove anymore, not after the first and last time he tried to cook something for his family. After the fire department left, her parents settled it. Only Lila's Mother would do the cooking.

_Mom..._ the thought of her family brought back a fact she had forgotten: She was a survivor of a plane crash, and in the care of a tribe of yoshis that she held no relation to whatsoever, although sometimes she did question it. Ever since she arrived, she'd been treated like she was at home, maybe to keep her from feeling too homesick. When the dust all settled, she was just a 12 year old _child_, a little girl who had been fortunate enough to survive a crash by the skin of her nose and find her way to an island. As kind as these people were being to her, she still missed having a family.

"Mom..." she whispered, and Kai turned at the voice. "Hm? Did you say something?" she asked, but then she realized what Lila said, and she blinked. "Do you miss your mother?" she asked, kneeling next to the girl. Lila suddenly frowned. "I guess. Yeah.... Yes, Kai. I miss my Mother, I miss my Father, I miss my brother.... I miss my family!" she said, starting to feel distressed. She hid her face in one palm, tears threatening to leak from her eyes at any time. Kai didn't know what to do for the girl. She could give her food and water and love, but the one thing she couldn't give her back was her family. She frowned and put her arm around the girl, who instinctively pulled herself closer to the yoshi. Kai didn't mind, and held Lila's head close as she softly sobbed. Lila suprised herself. Usually she was the strong type. Around her friends, she was always the leader, not the follower. She was shy, yes, but the friends she _did _have were close, were true friends. Now, without her family, she felt like she was not complete.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay..." Kai said, gently rocking the girl back and forth. Lila sniffled, her sobbing softening further.

"K-Kai... Thank you... for... everything..."  
"Shh... I know you're sad, and I understand why. Lila, I don't know how your culture works, but here all we show for each other is happiness. The only yoshis on this island who show anything less are the weaver and Fajor, and even they show _some _love."

Lila's crying stopped completely, her tears still falling from her face. She knew what Kai was hinting at.

The chief, Sytik, and Kai all accepted her presence in the village.  
"Lila, if you miss your parents this much, we'll help you get home... but it might have to wait until we settle the conflict on this island."

Lila nodded, and looked down.

"Kai... can I ask you something important?" she asked in almost a whisper. Kai smiled. "I don't see why not!"

"C-can I... think of you as my Mother?"

Kai's eyes widened, and began to water.

_A Mom? _

"I.... I've never thought of being a mother before. Of course you may!" she said. She'd always wanted a child, even if she couldn't really call "Lila" her own, or even her "Daughter". Life was at one of it's peak points for Kai and Sytik, and it was getting better for Lila... except for the annoying pain in her joints and bones.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Aww! Cute chapter ^^.**

**I'm pleased with how this came out, except I'm sorry there wasn't much action...**

**I like how Sytik and Kai are getting closer, and how Lila's got a stepmother now! (I hope it wasn't too soon)**

**Kai will learn how important a daughter will become to her...**

**Also, there's a problem! Hashashins... but they were _expecting _Fajor to win? Maybe the Hashashin he captured will provide information.... when he hatces!  
**

**I sure hope you guys like this chapter!**


	7. Sytik The Swordsman?

Chapter 6

Sytik the Swordsman?

_**Sytik**_

_**--**_

I woke up the next morning tired. I'd been up most of the night thinking about mine and Kai's.... erm, _special moment_. I didn't really think she liked me like I liked her; I thought she considered me a brother or something. Anyhoo, I got dressed in my typical wear (green shorts and grey sandals), and walked out my door. Today I didn't want to go to my medical hut. The most action I've had lately had been Lila, and she's been recovering well... Instead, I wanted to go to Kai's house to take the camera back to Fajor, and while I was there, maybe start training... Oh! And I also wanted to see how his egg was doing. I walked to Kai's house and knocked on her door. She answered almost immediately; I guess she was heading out to do something, anyway.

"Good morning, Sytik," she said, and I embraced her.

"Good morning, Kai. I just wanted to drop in and see if you'd like me to take the camera back to Fajor yet?"

Kai smiled, and nodded. "If you could, I'd appreciate it!"  
"I'm heading there, anyway. I want to start my training and see how the egg is. Is Lila feeling alright?" I asked.

Kai shrugged. "She says so, but I noticed her rubbing her leg that wasn't broken and her neck, too. I think she slept crooked."  
I froze. One part of my mind wanted to believe what she thought, but my medical knowledge told me to look into it starting at the most common cause of aches and pains: the cold. If she doesn't look sick, I'll look into her diet, and if that's not it, then it's probably what Kai said. Kai returned a few moments later and handed me the camera. "Be careful, Sytik. When I went to get it, I saw a few Shy Guys."  
I nodded, and started running, shoving all the Shy Guys out of my way. I really didn't want to deal with them, and I _really, really _didn't want to drop the camera. I even passed a few Koopas, and finally saw Fajor's hut. I started catching my breath, and I knocked on Fajor's door. He answered a few moments later, and grinned when he saw me.

"Welcome, you've brought back my camera. Thank you."

He moved to the side and allowed me inside.  
"Fajor, I also wanted to see if I could start training today, unless you are busy."

Fajor smiled. "I'm always available for a student! Set my camera down, friend, and follow me."

I set the camera on a table, and he led me into another room, this one full of weapons Fajor created himself: Swords, halberds, battleaxes, and maces. He even had strong looking shields. The shields look like eggs, with the spots, too! I think that's cool. He smiled. "Yes, these weapons were created by my hand. You will not wield these weapons until I teach you the wonders of disarming your opponent!" he said, grabbing a pair of heavy looking gloves and a spear from his wall. Then, he lead me down a staircase, and we were in an arena. It was a big arena. Fajor threw the heavy looking gloves to me, and told me to put them on.

"What am I supposed to-" I began, and felt a blunt force hit me in the stomach. Hard. I grunted, and looked at Fajor, holding a stick to my stomach.

"Come now! Look alive!" he said, prodding me once more. I got a look at the weapon he held, and it wasn't really a weapon. It was a wooden pole, a wooden pole with some cloth on the end he jabbed me with. He prodded at me once more, and I winced.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"When you see my weapon coming toward you, pivot and grab with both hands. Once you have your grip, waste no time! Pull, and if your opponent still does not let go, as you're pulling you may kick! As soon as you have the weapon, step back and be ready to use it. Now, let's go!"

He jabbed at me, and this time I tried to stop it. I grabbed for it, but grasped nothing but air. Again, I got hit.

"No, no. You cannot hesitate. Just pivot and grab, and do it before your body knows you are! Don't focus on me jabbing at you, focus on the weapon!" he said. He jabbed at me again, and I tried again, but still I got hit.

"Come now! Try again!"

He did it once more, and I pivoted my body and slammed my hands onto the weapon, pulling it free of Fajor. I smiled, unable to believe I just did it. At that point, a wooden knife went to my throat. Fajor held it to my neck, smiling.

"Good, but you forgot the last step: take a step back! Now, hand me the weapon and let's try again."  
I handed Fajor the stick, and he jabbed at me again, but again I caught it. At that time, I remembered to step back like he said, and it's a good thing I did because Fajor had pulled the wooden sword from it's scabbard and tried to slash it at me. The tip was covered with cloth and cotton. I also remembered to turn the pole around and I prodded Fajor with it this time. He grunted, but smiled. "Outstanding!" he said. Even I grinned.

"Now, let's do it a few more times."

My smile dropped, and we continued... he had me do the unarmed move several more times.

"Very good. Every day, we will work on this until you have it at a perfect style. Now, however, let us work on your heavy strikes."  
He handed me the wooden sword and asked me for the pole again. "Very good. Come at me!" he said. I froze. For a moment I thought he told me to "Come at him". He saw my confusion, and he smiled. "Don't worry about hurting me. I am perfectly capable of holding my own, thank you very much. Now then, listen carefully. Do. Not. Stab. Only slash at me in your attacks, and put a lot of power into your strikes. Don't be afriad to use both hands to hold your sword, okay? Ready..."

I readied myself, and he got ready, too. "Go!"

I put a lot of my strength into my first strike, but Fajor blocked it like it was nothing.

"Try again. Come now!"

I slashed again,and he blocked again. "Keep trying! Don't just put your arm strength into it. Use your body, too!"

I took a step back and whirled into him, putting my weight and my strength into it, too. I struck, and he stumbled back.

"Excellent! Now let's see you do it one more time."

I did it again, and again, and again, and again... and by the last time I did it, I was panting, my muscles burning as the sword hung at my side; limp. Fajor smiled.

"Good. Give me back the weapon, and let us try unarmed combat one more time."

I mentally groaned, but handed back the weapon and prepared myself. He prodded at me, and struck.

"Come on now. Just one time, and you'll be dismissed. Let's go!"

He jabbed at me again, and I pivoted, grabbing ahold of the weapon and pulling it, but Fajor did not let go. He pulled back with such force that I stumbled forward. He jabbed at me again, and I stumbled backwards now.

"You had a chance to kick me from your weapon, but you didn't take it. Try again."  
He jabbed, and I pivoted. This time, I pulled, and he did not let go. Before he could pull back again, I kicked at him. He let go of the pole, and I whirled around, jabbing at Fajor with the weapon. He grinned. "Very good, Sytik! Now then, you are dismissed. I advise you to come back tomorrow or the day after, while the ways of combat I have taught you thus far are still fresh in your mind."

I nodded again, and as he showed me to the door, I remembered.  
"Fajor, wait!"  
He froze, and turned around ever so patiently. "Yes?"

"How is the egg? You're going to question the Hashashin when he hatches, right?" I asked. Fajor nodded.

"Sure am. I have the egg in my bedroom. I don't want him near my weapons. I plan to ask him what his plan is, because I feel the victory was too easy. In any case, when something arises, I'll alert the village of any information immediately. In the meantime, ask Chief Salminar to increase defense around the village."

I nodded. "Thank you, I'll do that. And I'll come back tomorrow if you'll have me."  
Fajor nodded. "Sure thing."

I left the house and walked through the forest again, avoiding the Shy Guys. Some of them saw me, but they didn't really care that I was walking by. I made it back to the village, and found the Chief yelling at Gregor. I walked as close as I could, trying not to disturb them.

"...what do you think I wrote that note for? For _fun?!_" yelled the Chief, and I winced. The Chief never gets this mad.

"Listen to you, Salminar! You expect me to give away my work? I doubt that!" Gregor roared back. Huh. No snide remark?

"Okay, you listen to me, Gregor! I don't care what you think about this human girl. We're in the midst of a conflict with the Hashashins; this is NO time for you to force our villagers to do your bidding!"

Gregor took a step forward. "But forced villager labor makes an apple taste _so _much better than when _I_ have to get them!"

There's the snide remark. Chief Salminar whirled around and smacked his hand across Gregor's face, and with a lot of force, too. Gregor stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He looked up at the Chief, wide eyed with a hand to his no doubt stinging face. The Chief sighed, and took a step toward him.

"I never enjoy getting this angry, Gregor. But sometimes you cross the line. You need to learn to behave. What would your father think if he saw you-"  
"I have no father. Is that all?" asked Gregor, and the Chief nodded. Gregor shut the door, and the Chief turned to see me. He smiled. "Oh, hello Sytik!" He frowned. "How much did you hear?"

I gulped. "The end of it, Salminar. That's all. And I saw Fajor today, he told me to ask you to increase defense around the village."

Chief Salminar nodded. "I was planning just that. The Hashashins don't seem so tough, though. I heard Fajor defeated one with ease."  
I nodded. "He thinks it was too easy. He wants to question the Hashashin once he is born."  
Chief Salminar smiled. "Very good."

"...Um....Excuse me? Sytik? Mr. Chief...Salminar...sir?"

Both of us turned our heads to the new voice, and I was a little suprised to see Lila sitting in her wheelchair before us. She looked timid, as if she were nervous. I looked at the green yoshi that was our Chief. He was smiling at Lila, and he knelt down to make eye contact with her.

"Finally we meet! It's nice to finally meet you," said Chief Salminar, and he held out a hand for her to shake.

"H-hi. I-I'm.....uh...I'm...Lila," said Lila. I chuckled. She must've been nervous, especially in front of our Chief. Salminar noticed, and he smiled. "Don't be nervous. You can talk to me."

Lila still seemed tense. Salminar chuckled.

"Come now, why don't we try this?" said Salminar. He suprised me, and he took the feathers off of his head. Our chief wore two feathers on his head, and he took his feathers off, placing them on Lila's head. She was curious.

"Um..." Lila began, and Salminar smiled again.

"Let's pretend you are the matriarch of this village now. Maybe it'll help you say what you want to say?" he asked, and he turned his head to look at me. I knew what that meant. It meant "This conversation doesn't involve you, please step away." I nodded, and walked far enough away to be out of earshot.

--

_**Lila**_

I. Was. So. Nervous.

I was talking to the chief of this village, and no matter what game he thought would help, I knew very well that he could easily banish me from his village, and even Kai would have to listen to him. I doubted he'd do that, though. He's built this wheelchair for me, so what do I know?

"Um... I uhh..." I said. Darn.

The Chief stared at me patiently. "Take your time, matriarch," he teased. I finally took a deep breath, and got up the courage to tell him.

"I.. I just wanted to thank you for building this wheelchair for me. And I also wanted to thank you for housing me in your village."

He smiled, and rubbed my hair effectionately. Man, I'm really starting to like that!

"You stay here in our village for as long as you like. I know you've taken quite the shine to Kai. You think of her as your stand in mother, right?" he asked. I immediately stopped. How did he know that? I never told anyone except Kai... it's been less than a day! The Chief chuckled. "Don't ask how I know, young Lila. I just have the ability."

"The ability?" I echoed. He nodded. "Yes, of course. The village chief sees everything that goes on in his village, at least when he feels it's necessary. I felt a strong pang of sadness coming from Kai's hut, so I began to observe. I saw you crying, and I saw that you were homesick. I watched until you felt better, that's all."

I nodded, and smiled. Something about the Chief felt good, like he was a pure heart.

"Thank you, Chief-"  
"Call me Salminar."  
I nodded. "Yes sir."

He rubbed my head one more time, and took the feathers back. Then, I turned my head to Sytik. Salminar must have seen my head turn, and he started pushing me in my wheelchair toward Sytik.

"You must want to talk to him, right?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Salminar."

He smiled, and stopped pushing me just in front of Sytik, and left. Sytik looked at me, and smiled.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I uhh... I want to ask you something about my cast."

"Of course! What's up?"  
I was hesitant, and he nodded understandingly. "Do you want to talk in the hut?" he asked. I nodded, and he started pushing me into the medical hut. I smiled. "I wanted to ask you how often my casts must be changed." He nodded. "I'll be changing them tomorrow or so. Now me, I want to ask you something. Do your bones hurt?"

I nodded. "They do, and not the ones that are broken. Now that I think about it, they've been hurting worse since yesterday."

Sytik frowned, and he began gently squeezing my good arm, starting at my elbow. He frowned again.

"Have you been feeling anything else?" asked Sytik. I nodded. "Now that I think about it, I felt nauseous."

He ran a hand through my hair. "I don't like this... your hair isn't.... it isn't as thick as when we first found you. I don't like this, it definetly isn't a cold... and it's not a flu."

I blinked, uncertain. "What is it, then?" I asked. He shook his head, turning away. "I don't know. I have to look at the books, we don't know much about humans."  
He turned away and walked toward a bookshelf behind a desk. He pulled out a book, and I could just barely make out it's title:  
'Human Biology and Mental Health'.

I had to ask. I just had to.

"You've got a book about the Human body on an island with no humans on it?" I asked. He smiled. "We found it in a watertight box full of other materials. It washed up on our island. You humans certainly enjoy throwing your trash into the water, and we're all sick of it. It's not your fault or anything because I don't think you're the kind of girl who would do that. We keep most of the things that wash up on our island, some of it has been used to build some of the huts. This book was given to me just in case of this kind of situation."

I nodded, as if I could do anything else. "I need to read through this, but I'll get Kai to take you back to her hut. I'll be back in a second."  
Sytik left me be, and I was mentally kicking myself. I wanted to ask him something... but... I'll just tell him later. In the meantime, I have something to worry about.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**Oh no! What does Lila have? **

**Aw, Sytik is learning how to fight. And I thought he'd be so gentle. I feel bad for Kai; she had nothing to do with this chapter!**


	8. Sytik, MD

Chapter 7

Sytik, M.D

(My cousin wrote most of this chapter, and I personally liked his choice of a chapter name, which was "Dr. Sytik-House, but I couldn't pass my idea up! XD)

_**Narrator**_

_**--**_

Sytik knocked on Kai's door, and she called out from around the side of the house in response.

"I'm in the garden!" she called. Sytik walked around to the back of the house, and saw the yoshi picking some carrots. He tapped her on the back, and she turned and smiled when she saw him. "Hey you!" she said. Sytik was being serious, though.  
"Lila's sick, and I don't know what it is," said Sytik. Kai frowned.

"What do you mean? I figured she had a cold or something," said Kai. Sytik nodded his head. "I thought so, too. But, I can make out some vague new symptoms. Her joints feel strange to me, her hair is thinner than when we found her, and she says she felt nausea. A cold or the flu would explain the joint pain and the nausea... but the hair thing has me stumped."  
Kai stood up and turned to Sytik. "Maybe the hair problem has nothing to do with the illness?" she offered, and Sytik shook his head.

"That wouldn't make sense. Come with me, I want you to take her back here. In the meantime, just to be safe I want to read through our book, and try to match up her symptoms."

Both yoshis were headed toward the medical hut again.

Kai was suprised. "It's a big book!"

Sytik nodded his head. "I know, which is why I need to be alone to read it," he said, opening the door to his hut. He looked at Lila, and she smiled at him, waving jokingly. Sytik immediately noticed something off. He walked over to the girl's arm, and gently grabbed it, looking at her nails. Lila was obviously confused.

"They look... brittle," said Sytik. Her fingernails had a few white streaks on them. Sytik took it as a sign of weakness. He rubbed a finger across a nail, and powder came off.

"How long have we had you here?" Sytik pondered. "A week and a half, maybe two weeks?"

Lila nodded. Sytik looked at her in the eye. "Lila, do you see this dust?" he asked, holding his finger to her. "This is your fingernail. It's brittle. That means that you aren't getting something out of our fruits and vegetables here."

Lila blinked.

"What do you eat at home? Can you describe it?" asked Sytik. Lila nodded.  
"At home, we eat fruits and vegetables, meat and poultry. That's pretty much it."  
Sytik stared at the girl. "Humans... eat meat?"  
Lila nodded, and Sytik looked at Kai.

"We yoshis can't eat meat. We can only turn it into eggs. If we try to eat any meat, it makes us fat.... and besides that, it smells funny."

Kai took a step forward. "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe she doesn't just eat meat, maybe humans _need _it!"

Sytik's eyes widened. "You might be right, Kai."  
Only Lila smiled in response. Sytik rushed to the desk that held his book, and he began to look through it.

He froze in a few spots, only to shake his head and continue skimming through. "I found all the problems you humans might encounter without meat. There are a lot. Kai is right," Sytik gagged. "You need meat in your system for some reason."  
Lila shook her head. "There are plenty of humans who don't eat meat and only eat fruits or vegetables. They all live healthy lives!"

Sytik shook his head. "This book says that people who only eat fruits or vegetables are called "Vegetarians", and it says that even they need to take something called a 'Vit-amin' or eat fish. If they don't, they can get really sick."

He looked up from his book. "The only meat on this island are the animals that inhabit it. Most of them are birds, squirrels, and rabbits. Even so, those animals are killed so often by other tribes that they've become very hard to find."  
"What about fish?" asked Lila. Kai shook her head.

"This island... The ocean on our part of the island has little growing in it. Whatever the fish eat here, they can't find it. Most fish are found on the other side of the island, near the Hashashins, and we can't go to them for fish. They simply won't give us any."

"Can I still give her fruits and vegetables?" asked Kai. Sytik nodded. "Of course. It's not what she's eating that's causing whatever she has, it's what she _isn't _eating that is. Still, there is no harm in giving her our food."

Sytik sighed. "I'm going to check out this book for whatever you might have. In the meantime, you go home and rest. I'm sure we can figure something out for you," said Sytik. Kai began to push Lila out of the medical hut and towards her own.

"I'm so sorry, Lila. I didn't know you needed meat," said Kai.  
"Neither did I," responded Lila. She looked up and smiled a comforting smile at Kai. She looked down and smiled at the girl's positivity.

"Well, Sytik says you should rest, so let's get you to bed."  
Kai looked up at the sky, and saw the sun was below the treeline, meaning it was almost night. She helped Lila out of the wheelchair and onto the couch.

"Lila, Sytik will change those casts tomorrow. I'm going to get some fruits for dinner, okay?"

Lila nodded, and looked at her broken bones as Kai walked out the door.

--

Fajor ran through his house, this way and that way, panicking. He clumsily bumped around, grabbing one of his swords and speeding into his bedroom.

The egg had hatched, and a yoshi looking similar to Fajor himself sat on the bed, eyeing his surroundings. The new yoshi did not even flinch when Fajor exploded into the room, probably a skill he retained from his old form. The new yoshi stared at Fajor, watching as he shut the door and pulled up a chair.

"Hello," said Fajor, holding his sword still. "I am Fajor. And you are?" asked Fajor. The new yoshi began to smile.

"My name is Makal, and it is nice to meet the one who defeated me," said the new yoshi. He frowned. "Why do I feel so..."

"Happy?" asked Fajor. Makal nodded. "It's because we yoshis are naturally gentle. There's no reason to be negative, and our Chief doesn't force us to like him."  
Makal's eyes widened. "You can dislike your chief, and he wouldn't care too much?" he asked. Fajor shook his head. "No, he wouldn't care at all! He lets you think what you like. Your leader doesn't do that?"

Makal shook his head. "Master forces us to love him, or we get killed."

Fajor slid closer in his seat. "Do you think you'd side with the Yoshi tribe in the war, or the Hashashins?"

"Neither. I believe this whole difficult conflict is stupid!"  
Fajor smiled. "That is true. But, would you tell me of the Hashashin plans?"

Makal stood up, and smiled. "If it will end this whole conflight faster, then sure. The Hashashins let you win. We brought along the weakest armor we could find. The Hashashin armor is impenetrable when it's at it's strongest, even with our weapons. Actually, that isn't true, either. The armor is possible to break through, but to do that, you need to make your weapons with your average material plus crystal. The plan was to make you believe you had them pinned, then you'd put up security, and they'd strike when you became exahusted on defense."

Fajor grinned. Crystal was found in abundance in the yoshi part of the island, and now he could tell the Chief to lower defenses... slightly.

Makal smiled, happy that his 'father' was smiling, though he himself hatched as a full grown.

"Is that the only thing you wanted to ask me?" asked Makal. Fajor shook his head. "One more thing: What is a Hashashin? What species?"

"You never knew? Why, the Hashashins are-"

Makal stopped speaking, and let out a low grunt. Then, he slumped in his seat, and Fajor jumped to his feet. A Hashashin had crawled through his window and knocked the reformed Makal unconscious. Then, before Fajor could rush him, the Hashashin dropped three balls to the ground, smoke erupting from them faster than Fajor could react. He began coughing and waving the smoke out of the way, but it was too late. Makal was gone, and so was his assailant.

"I must report this to Salminar," said Fajor, and he got up and ran. He needed to hurry, and he knew Makal wouldn't lie in his new form. He couldn't. Turning evil forces into yoshis lead to a slight form of mind control, making them good, though some yoshis fought against the control, such as Boshis. The mind control was more of a calming agent, keeping the new yoshi calm and collect toward it's own kind.

If something was already kind, this agent would make little to no difference. It would be like tossing water into a stream.

--

"This is bad... this is bad.... this is bad...."

Sytik was holding his head, reading the book. He knew what Lila had, though it took him a few hours. It was dark, and he walked outside to clear his head a little. It was when he saw Fajor at Salminar's hut.

"Hmm...."

Sytik began to approach, and saw Salminar nod.  
"I understand. Gregor!" he called. Gregor popped his head out of his hut.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?" called Gregor in a singsong voice.

"I need you to reinforce our village fences tomorrow, would you do that for me?"  
"Anything is possible."

Salminar chuckled gently. "That may be, but this is certain."

"It will be certain if I get to spend some time with your mate-"

"I don't find you funny, Gregor. You will do this for me, and you will be rewarded," said Salminar. Sytik broke in. "Just not in the way you think!"

Gregor laughed an overly dramatic laugh. "Sytik, I would smack you if I didn't love you so much... well, in that case..."

Gregor walked out of his hut and threw a light smack across Sytik's face. Sytik let out a short laugh, but then he remembered his diagnosis of Lila, and his temporarily good mood collapsed. He frowned, and looked at Salminar.

"Lila's very sick."  
Salminar frowned, too. "I know. You should tell them both... tomorrow. Let them sleep, and do the same. Fajor, I will lower our defenses enough so we don't collapse. You would do well to stay here tonight," said Salminar.

Fajor smiled, and nodded as Salminar moved aside to allow him in.

"Sytik, meet me tomorrow once you are free," said Fajor, as the door shut.

Sytik nodded as the door shut, knowing Fajor wouldn't see. He turned away.

"How bad is the human's illness?"

Sytik turned to the still standing Gregor. He sighed.

"I... uhh... It's bad."

Sytik walked back to his hut now, and Gregor was left standing. He sighed, and walked to his hut.

--

"Rise and shine, dear!"

Lila jolted awake, and instantly regretted it. Her bones hurt, and she felt as if she were going to vomit.

"...Mother? What's going on?" asked Lila. She looked at Kai, and saw a mournful smile on her face. She was hiding something.

"Sytik knows what's wrong with you. He wanted me to take you to see him once you woke up. How do you feel?" asked Kai. "And don't lie, I need to know."  
Lila smiled. "A little worse than yesterday," she said. Kai rubbed Lila's head once she sat up.

"Let's go straight to Sytik, okay?"

Lila nodded. Kai helped her into the chair, and headed for Sytik's hut. He was waiting at the door for them when they got there. When he saw Lila, he faked a smile. "Come inside, the rains are coming," he said. There was a thunder clap, and Sytik turned and walked inside, Kai following with Lila.

"Lila, how are you feeling today?"  
Lila looked at Sytik, now standing behind a desk at the open book and refusing eye contact with her.

"A little worse than yesterday."

Sytik frowned, and shook his head. "It's just as I thought. I've found what's wrong with you."  
Lila nodded. "Did you tell Kai already?" she asked.

Sytik nodded. "Yes, she came by before you woke up."

Kai placed her hand on Lila's shoulder, and Lila continued to watch Sytik, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong. He sighed.  
"Lila, we've established that humans need meat. It has something in it that you need; something called a 'protein'."  
He stopped, and walked forward, kneeling in front of the now very confused girl.

"It's called 'Protein Deficiency'. It's not a disease, but it is caused by the loss of this 'protein' in your system. It is very dangerous."  
Lila gulped. "Am I... going to.... die?" she asked. Sytik ignored the question at first.

"Protein Deficiency can lead to Cancers, the wasting away of muscles, kidney failure, you name it."  
"Sytik..." began Lila, but he continued.

"Lila, we can't get you the meat you need, not with two tribes at this brink of war. We ourselves are relying on our own foods-"  
"Sytik!" Lila shouted, not angirly but in a way loud enough to get his attention. He nodded. "Yes?"

"Am I going to die?" asked Lila again, slowly, trying to keep from choking. He seemed to shrink a little, but came forward again.  
"If we do not do anything about it, you may very well pass away, but-"  
He trailed off once he saw Kai begin crying, embracing the girl who sat in her wheelchair, stunned. He cleared his throat. "Kai..."  
"...poor thing...." she muttered. Sytik did tell her what Lila had, but he didn't tell her it was life threatening!

"Kai."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I'm so sorry, Lila...."  
"Kai!"

"_What?!!?_" she shouted, looking at Sytik with a look of horror on her face.

"Relax, we aren't going to let her die. There's a way for her to live, but she might not like it."

Lila's face lit up a bit. "What do I have to do?"

Sytik sighed. "We yoshis don't need protein to live."  
Lila's facial expression became a look of confusion. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Sytik looked her in the eye. "We can turn anything into an egg which hatches as a yoshi, a yoshi that can survive just fine off of the things on this island."

Lila's eyes sparkled with a brief recognition of what Sytik was hinting at. "I..."  
"Lila, the only way to save you is to make you a yoshi, too."

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**Oooh! Cliff Hanger! (Or is it? I can't really tell once I put both our work together... 0_o)**

**Awww! Poor Lila! I'm so mad at Scorp now for making her so sick! But I also have an idea of how to end my story, too (but not for a while), so also thanks big cousin!**

**I hope you enjoy! (And see? One POV! ^^)**


	9. The Remember Game

Chapter 8

The Remember Game

_**Lila**_

_**--**_

"I don't understand," I said. Kai rubbed my shoulder and I looked at her.

"You know what I mean," said Sytik. I sighed. He was right, I did know what he meant, but... come on! If _you _were in this kind of situation where someone told you you have to become something else, what would you say?

I nodded with a sigh. "It's just... so..."  
"I understand. We can put this off for a few days if you like, Lila. What you have won't hurt you much in a day or two."

"Y...yes, yes.... Sytik, I need to ask you a question," I said. He nodded. "Yes, of course."  
He knelt to my side and waited for what I had to say. Kai stayed close.

"How old... will I be?" I asked in a whisper, and Sytik answered without missing a beat.

"That depends on what time of day we do this. If you want to be full grown, we'll do this around the time Fajor took care of the Hashashin. But if we do that, then you won't go through childhood... and you're still too young to waste away your child years."  
I stared straight ahead, taking in all of this information. Sytik continued. "If we do this early in the morning... you'll get your entire life back. Who does this to you... well, that's your decision."

"I.... I have a few more questions," I said. He smiled. "Ask anything you want!"

"Will it hurt? And will my broken bones be there when I... when I... hatch?" I whispered.

Sytik shook his head. "It won't hurt. And your bones will likely be fine by the time you come out. Eggs tend to hatch at random times. Some take a few days; others a few weeks. Is there anything else?"  
I nodded. "Yes. Sytik... if this is true and I have to do this to stay alive... would you be my father, as Kai acts as my Mother?"  
...

Sytik was silent for a moment, likely suprised by my request. Then, he smiled. "Yes, Lila. It would be my pleasure. "

I grinned, and he rubbed my head.

"Now Lila, I must speak with Kai alone," said Sytik. Kai smiled, and pushed my wheelchair outside, where I sat and gathered my thoughts.

--

_**Narrator**_

_**--**_

"I'll be back in a moment, Lila," Kai said, this time trying to hide her suprise and sadness from the girl. She didn't want her sad because she herself was sad! At least she's going to be okay! Kai walked back inside the medical hut and smiled at Sytik. He was sitting in a chair. "That's... an incredible feeling. To know that someone loves you enough to consider you a parent," said Sytik. Kai sat down in a chair he set up next to him. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about," Kai asked. He sighed deeply. "Kai... how long have we known each other?" he asked. She smiled gently. "Since we both hatched."

"And remember how we used to play that game when we fought?" he asked. Kai chuckled. "The 'Remember' game?" she asked. Sytik smiled, and nodded. "Whenever we didn't see eye to eye, we'd play it, and then we'd be the best of friends again," he said. Kai smiled. "Would you like to play it now?" she asked. He chuckled. "We aren't in a fight, though," said Sytik, and we both stood up, and faced each other. Kai began.

"I remember when you got sick when we were children," she said. "You couldn't eat anything, and we had to give you the fruits squished into juices." He nodded, smiling at the memory. "You were the first person there to help me get back on my feet when I recovered," he said. Kai nodded, and they stepped closer to each other. "I remember when Gregor's mother passed on," said Sytik. "You spent the rest of that day comforting him, though he acted as if he didn't need the comfort." she smiled. "Yes, but I remember performing the trick his mother taught me that night. He actually sobbed, and embraced me, showering me with thanks."

Sytik smiled. "Don't ever think that he doesn't love you, Kai. Deep down, he adores you."

Sytik and Kai both grinned, and took a step closer to each other. Their noses were almost touching. It was her turn.  
"I remember when Lila first came to this island," she said. "Once she came here, we grew closer."

Just as Kai said that, both of them took a step closer. Their noses were touching, and Sytik's eyes bored into hers.  
His turn.

"I'll remember today... forever," he said, and their eyes shut. They drew closer, and their lips touched, this time a perfect kiss that was twenty times better than the one he snuck on her last time..

It was a great feeling. Kai couldn't describe what it felt like, except for like this:  
_Woooooooow! *Squeal*_

They broke the kiss, and Kai stared into his beautiful blue eyes, as he stared back into her own brown ones.

"I know Lila has been feeling like she was in debt to us," said Sytik, and Kai nodded. She _did _speak of what she could do to help out a lot. They kissed each other once more, and when they broke it, he smiled at her. "I think we can call it even." Kai smiled, and the two embraced each other, Kai wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sytik..."  
"Shh..." he said. "Take Lila out for a good day, and ask her when she'd like to... you know."  
She smiled. "I will. I think that we should... I think we should make a mixed hatchling with her."  
Sytik's eyes widened. "You mean..."

She nodded. "Both of us add our genes, instead of just one. She's definetly like being unique... because she is."

Sytik smiled, and nodded. "I think she'd like that. I'm sorry, Kai, but I need to see Fajor. He's waiting." Kai nodded, and left the room, pushing Lila some more. Sytik turned away, and shut the book, putting it back on the shelf. He smiled.

_Thank you, Lila. Thank you for bringing me and Kai closer than ever before._

He walked out the door, waving one last time at Kai and Lila, whom had been headed toward the beach path. Kai turned to him and ran. "Wait!"

Sytik froze, and turned to face her. She smiled at him. "I would like you to ask Fajor for his camera one more time. I want to take a picture of Lila as she is now..." Sytik smiled. "I will. Now, hurry along and take her out for one good day." Kai nodded, and turned to run back to Lila. Sytik ran through the forest, though he didn't really have to. Strangely, there wasn't a single Shy Guy or any other tribe member out. He knocked on Fajor's door, and heard him yell:

"Leave now, Hashashin! Do not make me still your heart!"

Sytik winced at the words. "It's me... Sytik," he called.  
"Sytik? Yes, come in then!" said Fajor from his house, in a friendlier tone. Sytik opened the door and walked inside. Fajor was nowhere to be found.  
"Come inside the training room," he heard Fajor call. He did as he was told, and still nothing. Then he heard something behind him, and smiled. He knew what Fajor was trying to do. Sytik whilred around on his heels and grabbed the familiar pole out of Fajor's hands, jumping back a step and prodding the sneaky yoshi with it. Fajor winced, and smiled. "Bravo! Bravo! Very good, Sytik!"

Sytik smiled. "Do you have anything to teach me today?" he asked. Fajor smiled. "I always have something to teach. You may not have known it, but as I taught you how to disarm your opponents, I've also been teaching you the ways of striking with a spear and halberd."  
Sytik's eyes widened as he recognized what Fajor had said. It was true, subconsciously he learned how to stab and slash. He handed Fajor the pole again, and they retried the disarming attack a few more times, Fajor showing him everything he needed to know. Then, he took the pole and placed it by a wall. He walked to a dresser in the corner of the room and pulled two strong looking pieces of armor for the torso. The armor had a yoshi egg painted on the front in the middle. Fajor tossed one set to Sytik, and walked back to the dresser, taking out two steel swords, and shields with the yoshi egg painted on them, too. He walked back to Sytik.  
"I did not originally want to take you into fighting with swords yet, but the war is going to break out very soon, and I want you ready."  
Sytik tried to smile. He had the armor on, and it was rather uncomfortable. Fajor put his armor on, and Sytik put his shield on. Fajor began his lecture first. "You use your shield to block mainly stabs. The disarming move is for use if you are unarmed. If you have a weapon, you use it instead. If your opponent is slashing at you, then you can jump back to avoid the strike. A slash is harder to avoid and it's more dangerous. I reccomend you block with your shield. Let us practice the ways of the sword!"  
Fajor guided Sytik through basic blocking with a sword, starting out slowly, then at normal pace, and a little faster than normal after that. Fajor made sure that he never hit Sytik with the weapon. It was a real sword, and if he hit Sytik at some of the speeds he used, he could have really hurt him. The hours passed, and Sytik proved himself a fast learner. He even learned how to properly jump over a slash attack to the legs. The two yoshis practiced for the next five hours, and finally stopped. Sytik began to take off the armor, but Fajor stopped him. "I hate to do this after you've only learned so much, but keep it. Keep the sword, shield, and armor."

Sytik frowned. "Thank you, and Fajor... you know I hate to ask you this, but I need to use your camera. You see, Lila is very sick... the only way to save her is to make her a yoshi, too... we want a picture of her as she is now, though. Would you mind?"  
Fajor laughed a strong laugh. "No, not at all! Take it with you! And come back tomorrow or the day after. Do not forget what I have taught you thus far!" said Fajor. Sytik nodded, and walked toward the door, finding the camera on a table along the way. He left Fajor's hut and began finding his way to his village once more.

--

Meanwhile...

--

"Makal, you stand before me in an evil veil. Tell me, do you wish to be allowed back into our glorious community?"

Makal stood before his former Master, his arms held by two other Hashashins. "Never! Your ways disgust me!"  
Master took a sword off a table and rested it on Makal's shoulder. "Makal, Makal, Makal... you've been through so much for our community. You were one of the only survivors of the covert strike on the Koopa Clan... They massacred your brothers, fed you to the Chain Chomps... and you survived the strike. Now I ask you to join our glorious community once more, and you refuse?"

The yoshi did not respond. He only glared at Master. Master swung the sword down on Makal, but stopped it inches from his neck.  
"Makal, I will not kill you. I offer you a final chance. Come back to me, my lost child. I can make you whole again."

Makal scoffed. "I'm already whole. I refuse your offer."  
Master was silent for a moment, and placed the sword back on the table. "Very well. Guards, to the dungeon with him." The guards were silent for a moment, and Master turned back to face them.

"Do it!" he yelled. The guards jumped, and dragged Makal down the stairs and toward the cell. He stared at a guard that had walked in front of him. "Master, do you wish for us to strike tonight?" asked the guard. Master chuckled. "No. Not tonight. I am developing a plan."

The guard bowed, and walked away.

Makal was thrown into a cell, the door locked quickly. He knew where he was.

"This cell is directly above our-- their Chain Chomp pit..." he whispered, and shuddered. He hated to remember what had happened several years before.

--

The sun was setting, and Lila and Kai were waiting for Sytik. He returned with his weapons, and placed them inside his hut before walking back out to meet with the two. He smiled at Lila. "Lila, we want to take a picture of you as you are now," he said. She nodded. "Yes, go right ahead," she said. Kai backed away and Sytik backed up a few steps. Lila smiled, and he took the picture. It was a very good picture; her smile made even prettier by the setting sun's light. He showed her the picture, and she looked back at him. "Do you like it?" she asked him, and he jumped. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he said. Lila giggled. "I like it," she said, and Sytik smiled. "Good, because I do, too. Tomorrow morning we will... you know," said Sytik, and Lila nodded. "Okay then."

Kai took Lila inside her hut. "Are you sure that you want Sytik and I as your parents, dear?" asked Kai. Lila nodded. "I can't think of anyone else that I'd trust more," she responded. Kai chuckled and walked into the kitchen, preparing dinner. It would be Lila's final dinner as a human... and tomorrow would be the first of many difficult ones.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**Now I've got a good idea of what I'm going to do with this story! ^^**

**My cousin wrote the part with Makal, but I did everything else! I can't wait to get the next chapter up, I'm so excited! XD**


	10. Return to the Past

Chapter 9

Return To The Past

_**Narrator**_

_**--**_

"Rise and shine, traitor!"

A guard stood over Makal, and he opened his eyes, groaning when he saw his former partner.

"Ikla, don't you know I hate waking up at whatever time this is?" he asked, sitting up in the hay bale he called a bed. Ikla said nothing, only kicking the yoshi. He fell to his side, and Ikla dropped two cantelopes on his head.

"Ow!" he yelped, and Ikla chuckled darkly. "Next time do not talk to me as if I were your friend."  
Makal felt two decisions cross his mind: He could get angry and shout, or he could remain kind, and keep acting like Ikla was his friend.  
_Kindness overwhelms any friend turned foe with time, _believed Makal.

"But you are my friend," said Makal, earning himself another strike to the side. He groaned loudly when the strike hit.

"We were partners, and nothing else. You're dead to me, Makal! You're dead!"

Makal stayed down, not responding as Ikla continued.

"If it were up to me, you'd be fed poison! But Master says that he will try and reeducate you. So, you must live..."  
Makal smiled, still on his side. "So you gave me two cantelopes that were not poisoned? You're spoiling me, my friend."

"...but I did not say that you will be comfortable!" shouted Ikla, kicking Makal one more time. He turned and left the cell, leaving Makal groaning on the floor.

"Eat your breakfast, and quiet down," he said in a normal tone.

--

Lila's eyes opened, and she found herself on the beach again. For a moment she believed that Kai and Sytik and all of her new friends were just a dream, but she looked around and saw the two yoshis...

_Aww!_

The yoshis were hugging, and neither of them noticed the girl waking up.

Finally, both of them looked at her, and she was laying down again. They approached her, and saw that she was awake. "Good morning," said Sytik, and Kai smiled at her.

"Good morning," she responded. Sytik's face turned serious. "Are you ready?" he asked. She took a deep breath. "I'm a little scared."

Kai put her hand on Lila's forehead like she'd done before to calm her. "Don't be. It doesn't hurt, and it's very safe. You have nothing to worry about."

Lila took another deep breath, and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready," she whispered.

Sytik gently lifted Lila to a sitting position, and Kai walked a few feet in front of her. Lila shut her eyes, taking another deep breath. Kai's tongue shot out, and Lila was no more. An egg dropped to the floor, and Kai looked at Sytik.

"It's your turn," she said. She made sure that she told Lila about their plan to make her a unique girl. Sytik smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."  
Sytik walked a few feet away, and turned around, his own tongue shooting to the egg, and making it vanish, only to reappear again with blue spots as well as the original purple. Kai smiled, picking up the egg that began bobbing on the sand. She cradled it in her arms as Sytik smiled at her.

"Lila, I know you can't understand what we're saying now, but we brought you back to the beach for a reason: We want you to remember that this is the beach that saved your life not once, but twice," said Kai.

Obviously, Lila's egg was unresponsive, only bobbing in her mother's arms.

"Let's go back to the village," said Sytik. Kai nodded.

--

A clash of swords.

"Leave now, and never return!"  
"How dare you defy me? Swine! I will destroy you!"

Fajor's blade met the Hashashin's blade. Two Hashashins had been attacking him originally, but he managed to dispatch the first. When Sytik left Fajor searched for crystal, and spent the night welding it to his sword and several others. The downside was that Fajor was on his last legs. His body was alright, but he'd suffered a blow to the back of the head when the battle began. He'd been fighting a loss of consciousness for the course of the battle.

"I'll be the one to gain praise from Master!" shouted the Hashashin. Fajor blocked another attack, and whirled around, slicing at the armor that protected the Hashashin on the way down. The attack caused his enemy to recoil, and he delivered another slash. The Hashashin fell to the ground, and Fajor delived a final stab to the heart. He pulled the thick and heavy headpiece off of the Hashashin, and saw what it really was.

"You're-" Fajor began, and the Hashashin nodded. "Yes, we Hashashins are Dry Bones," he said in a slow drawl.

"Then that means... you cannot die?"  
The Dry Bones laughed weakly. "False. What you believe is but a myth created over years. Tell me something, yoshi. How do you kill what is already dead?" asked the Dry Bones. Fajor remained still, his sword in the Dry Bone's chestplate still. He was frozen. "I...."

For once, Fajor did not have an answer. _He_ was the trainee.

Dry Bones chuckled, slowly and clearly in pain.

"It's easy to kill us Hashashins once you get through our armor. You must cleanse our souls."

Fajor stared.

"You've cleansed mine and my brother's souls through battle... and I feel that if you... fight another Hashashin... you will cleanse their spirits, too."

The Dry Bones gestured for Fajor to back off, and the yoshi obliged, pulling the sword out of his enemy and stepping back. The Dry Bones dragged his body to his fallen comrade, and took a crude bomb from a pouch on his belt. He lit the fuse.

"We Hashashins... we die... without a corpse."

The bomb exploded, and Fajor was thankful that the two Hashashins had been far away from his hut. His head pounded, and he stumbled about. The injury he sustained to his head needed medical attention. He began stumbling through the woods in what he hoped was the direction to the village. He found the fence surrounding the village, found Gregor hard at work building on it, making it stronger, and found the entrance where two yoshis guarded. They allowed him through without a struggle, and he fell to his knees in the village, dragging himself still to the medical hut, clutching his head. Sytik was sitting in the medical hut with a colorful egg on a table. He was using a stethescope on the shell of the egg, and jotting down some notes.

Fajor shrunk back. He didn't want to interrupt, especially if Sytik was busy with a soon-to-be hatchling. He forced himself to stand, and began walking back out of the hut. In his blurring vision, he saw Kai speaking to the Chief. The Chief smiled, nodded, and mouthed some words, then shut the door as Kai walked away. Fajor fell to his knees again, and Kai saw him. She approached with a curious look on her face.

"Fajor? Is something the matter?"

He looked up at her. "Two hushashins-- I mean, Hashashins taxed- _attacked _me at my home. One hit me in the head, and now I feel funny."

She knelt down and pulled one of Fajor's arms around her neck, helping him stand. "Come with me, you need to see Sytik."  
He nodded slowly. "I tried. He was with a beg."  
She looked at him while walking. "You mean '_egg'_?"

He nodded slowly. She smiled. "That is our egg. He was making sure it was healthy. Don't worry, we can interrupt. He can always get back to her after he's checked you out if he isn't finished yet."

Fajor nodded. "I defeated them."  
She smiled, now at the medical hut with Fajor. "Sytik!"

Sytik turned to her and smiled. "Kai, she's perfectly healthy. I can't find anything wrong with her- Fajor?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes."

Kai brought him to Sytik. "What is it? Is he okay?"

She shook her head. "He says two Hashashins attacked him. He defeated both of them, but one hit him in the head."  
Sytik gulped, and walked back to the table, taking the egg off and placing it on a chair. "Lay him down on the table."

Kai did as she was told, and Fajor looked even more disoriented. Sytik approached him with a notepad and quill, and looked at his eyes. "Focus. I'm going to ask you some questions."  
Fajor tried to nod, which was difficult in his position.

"Who are you?" asked Sytik. Fajor's eyes met his. "...I'm Fajor...?"

Sytik nodded, jotting something on the paper. "Good. Now, do you know where you are?"

"The Medical Hut..."

Sytik continued writing, and smiled. "Do you know how old you are?"

"I'm... uh... I'm... Yes, I'm 65 years ole-- _old._"

Sytik wrote something again, and nodded. "Who is this lovely girl?" he asked, gently nudging Kai forward. She blushed, and smiled.

"That is Kai."

Sytik put the notepad down. "Good!" He helped Fajor sit up, and inspected the wound Fajor received.

"You have a mild concussion, Fajor."

Kai gasped. "Are you sure?"

Fajor shook his head. "No, I don't have a cushion. Why do you ask?"

Sytik turned his head to face Kai. "I rest my case."

Fajor was watching the two yoshis, but he wasn't really getting any of it. Sytik placed something cool on Fajor's head. "Kai, let him stay a few nights at your house. At least once a night or whenever he falls asleep, I want you to wake him up. If he doesn't wake up or has trouble doing so, call on me. As far as I can tell, it's mild, and the symptoms should go away within a few days."

Normal humans can take weeks to recover from a concussion, but Fajor was not normal, nor was he a human. Kai nodded. "I will."

"The hashin- _Hashashins_ are really Dry Domes- _Bones,_" said Fajor. Sytik turned his head to the yoshi in alarm. "You mean...?"

"No, I thought so too, but they are not invisible- unvinc- immortal."

Sytik nodded. "Fajor..."  
"Sytik, go back to my hut today and take one of the weapons I have on the table in my room. The tiny- the _shiny _ones are mixed with crystal."

Sytik nodded, then looked at Fajor. "You actually went out to gather crystal after the sun set when the island is the most dangerous?" he asked. Fajor nodded as if it were nothing. Sytik shook his head to clear it, and spoke again.

"Alright, but you must go back with Kai. Kai, will you take him and Lila, too?"

Fajor gasped, and coughed. "Wait, that girl? The human?"  
Sytik nodded. "She was very sick..."

"Is that her in the peg- _egg_?"

Kai nodded. "I told you it was our egg."  
"But you didn't say it was Lila."

Sytik shrugged. "Well, that's her. She's going to be a healthy baby girl from what I can tell."  
Fajor said nothing. He dragged his frame off of the table and stood up again. Even in his elder years, Fajor was not a force to be taken lightly. There was even a rumor that thirty years earlier he managed to defeat a Chain Chomp using only a sword. Fajor dismissed the rumor as false, but the Chief was convinced that a Chain Chomp would wimper at the name 'Fajor'.

"What should I do now?" he asked. Sytik turned to face him. "I want you to lay down when Kai gets you set up. You can sleep, but like I said... she'll wake you up at least once."

Fajor nodded. He started walking to the door, waiting for Kai. She approached with Lila's egg in her arms. Fajor felt the lump on his head, and took a breath. Sytik waved the two off, and headed out to Fajor's hut to get the weaponry he asked for.

--

Meanwhile...

--

Sytik continued through the woods until Fajor's hut came in view. Another Hashashin was in view, and he turned when he saw the yoshi. His hands remained free of weapons.

"Where is the swordsman?" asked the Hashashin. Sytik decided to play a game. "You mean he isn't here?"

The Hashashin shook his head. "I know you know where he is, so tell me and I will spare you any pain. Where. Is. Fajor?!"

Game over. Sytik tried to walk inside, but the Hashashin stopped him, drawing a sword from a sheath.

"Tell me!"  
Sytik shook his head. "No."

The Hashashin's patience had completely depleted. It slashed at Sytik with the weapon it held, but memories of Fajor's unarmed combat training rushed through his mind. He leapt back during the initial strike, lunged forward and grabbed the weapon, ripped it out of the Hashashin's hands, and leapt back again. He got ready with the sword, and slashed when the Hashashin reached for another sword on his other leg. The attack did not get through the armor, but the Hashashin stumbled back. Another lesson returned to Sytik's memory. Blocking an attack sloppily with the sword he now had, he prepared himself. He grasped the sword tightly with both hands, and whirled around, putting all of his power into the strike, but being blocked by the Hashashin. He leapt back, avoiding another attack, and tried again. Another loud clang echoed through the air, and Sytik took another step back, not fast enough to avoid a scratch from the tip of the sword. He ignored the catscratch and tried a third time. He put all the power he had into the strike, and the Hashashin blocked again, but not without ramification.  
A louder clang echoed through the forest, and a half of the Hashashin's weapon fell to the floor. Sytik threw his body into the Hashashin, sending both parties to the ground. The Hashashin quickly regained it's feet and reached into a pouch on it's side, only to toss several balls to the ground. Smoke erupted from the balls, and the Hashashin was gone, with the words "You will pay for what you've done" echoing through the woods. Sytik stood up, catching his breath, and dropped the weapon. He walked inside his hut, and grabbed three shiny, very decorative swords.

He wasted no time. He ran through the woods back to the village, and made sure his wound was okay.

A catscratch though it was, he decided to dress it. Better safe than sorry! He ran back to the medical hut and cleaned his wound, dressing it quickly. He walked to Kai's hut, and knocked on the door. Moments later, she answered, and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hello, Sytik," she said, giving him a warm embrace. He returned the gesture, and looked around the hut.

"Where is Fajor?" asked Sytik, nuzzling Kai's cheek.

"He's sleeping on the couch. I already woke him up."  
"Okay, good. I just wanted to tell him that the Hashashins are looking for him. So be careful, okay? Be really careful," said Sytik. Kai kissed his cheek. "I'll be careful, you don't have to worry."

Sytik smiled. "I better get going, then. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kai."

Sytik turned to walk away, but Kai put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait."  
Sytik stopped, and turned his head. "What is it, Kai?" Kai smiled a kind smile. "Would you like to stay the night?" she asked. Sytik's face lit up, and Kai suppressed a chuckle, and Sytik looked at her. "Where would I stay? You've only a bed and a couch, and we can't leave Fajor or Lila here alone."  
Kai hugged Sytik again. "I don't mind sharing my bed with you."

Sytik was usually a blue yoshi, but his face turned pink after he heard what Kai said. She chuckled again. "Come on now, don't you love me?"

Sytik went from pink to red. "Y...yes. Do you love me?"

Kai kissed him once more, a tender kiss like the one they shared the day prior. "Yes."

He smiled, and nodded, walking inside. Kai shut the door, and the two retreated to the bedroom for the night.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

**I worked on this chapter all weekend, and was kind of embarrassed because I got done so quickly. I couldn't help it though, this chapter was too much fun to write! XD**

**Yay! Lila's going to be a healthy yoshi! ^^**

**Aww, SytikXKai! ^^ And Makal se****ems to really be turning around... and the Hashashins are Dry Bones, who knew? =O I hope Makal can escape, I'm starting to like him now. =)**

**Poor Fajor, he bumped his head... **

**Oh, and the Hashashin using the bomb to destroy itself thing is based off of something my cousin saw in Majora's Mask ^^.**


	11. Hashashin Attack

Chapter 10

Hashashin Attack

_**Narrator**_

_**--**_

"Master."  
Master was staring at a bookcase, and turned his head at the voice. "Yes?"

"Master, our brother has failed you. He came back saying that the yoshi that killed our other two brothers was not home, and that he was attacked by a blue yoshi."  
Master chuckled darkly. "I know."

The Hashashin was suprised. He took off his headpiece and stared at Master.

"How?"  
"Do not question me unless I give you leave to do so. I know all that goes on with my children. Now, go. Get me Makal."

"Yes, Master."

Makal, meanwhile, had been snoozing on his bed of hay. Last night, he was given an old, itchy blanket. It even came complete with a human tooth bundled away inside.

Luxury.

"Wake up."  
Makal groaned, and turned away. He _really _hated being woken up.  
Someone kicked him in the ribs... hard. "I said, GET UP!"

It was Ikla, and Makal slowly struggled to his feet. Ikla bound his arms behind his back, and began pushing him out of the cell and to Master. He navigated the stairs and was pushed onto his knees before his former "Master".

"Makal."  
"Give me up, you don't have a chance."

Master laughed an evil laugh.

"I did not call you here for another chance. I called you here for questioning."  
"I know nothing," said Makal.

"That's for sure," muttered Ikla, and Makal pretended he heard nothing.

"What have you told our enemy?"  
Makal leered. "I told them that you were a coward that has others fight his own battles."

Master whirled around and smacked his hand across the yoshi's face.

"Do not speak out of line, unless you would like me to cut that sharp tongue out of your mouth."

Makal stared, and Master continued. "I'll ask you again. What did you tell them?"  
"I thought you knew everything about your children!" shouted Makal. Master turned back. "Yes! I know everything about my children! A yoshi is not my child, fool! Now answer the question!"

"I told them about my position on this subject of war, and nothing more! Now, would you let me go back to sleep?"

Master seemed to buy the explanation. "Very well. Ikla, return Makal to the cell. Order half ration on his meals today, and quarter ration of water. Tomorrow, return his rations to normal."  
"What is this for?!" shouted Makal. As a Hashashin, he normally could last days without food, but he was a yoshi, now... and yoshis love to eat... and he was hungry, dangit!

Master whirled around again. "'This' is for thinking differently from your master. Now, to the cell with you. Ikla, send me Dareyl."

Ikla turned away and dragged along Makal. He shouted 'Dareyl', and Makal was scared.

Dareyl was practically the mirror image of Fajor, though he was far older. Dry Bones were really Yoshis and Koopas that were slain before their times. After decomposition occured and the skeleton remained, the dead creatures were either resurrected, or given a second chance to find peace. Once inner peace was found, the Dry Bones were permitted to sleep; permitted to go to their eternal rests. True Death was granted when a Dry Bones either finds Inner Peace, or by being killed again. Dareyl was one of the oldest Dry Bones on the island, and having been once a yoshi, he knew their tendencies. Dareyl was almost 312 years old. The only reason his bones even remained was thanks to the gift/curse of his resurrection; his chance at finding happiness in his wronged life. Normal Dry Bones would have found peace by his time, but he never found it, nor did he look for it. His death was horrific, and he was once a Cheif of the yoshis. He was killed by the Hashashins. They kidnapped both he and his mate, and forced him to smash his eggs in exchange for his mate's life. When he did it, she was still murdered. Her murder plus his forced violence against his own led to his mental downfall. He began to laugh when he saw something or someone in pain. Eventually, the Hashashins decided to kill him, and make him one of their own. They killed him using the bones of his mate. His mate was one of the only few of the yoshis and koopas that did not return after being wronged.

Dareyl was actually older than his master, and yet, he still bowed to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to find the blue yoshi in the village. Take something of value to him and bring it here. I'd prefer it if you brought back something that he couldn't live without. He is likely watching Fajor."

"Yes, master."  
Dareyl left the Hashashin camp and headed to the village. He walked to the village, but saw the yoshis standing guard. Not wanting to attract attention, he instead walked to a wall of the village and climbed, not being effected by the ivy and other irritants. He snuck around the village until he found the house that the blue yoshi his master spoke of was in. He saw Fajor sleeping on the couch, and he saw a purple yoshi next to the blue one in a bed. On a table next to Fajor's sleeping form was an egg with blue and purple spots, and Dareyl knew what the colors meant.

_Something of value to him... like his child._

He climbed in through the window and reached for the egg, but was dealt a fairly painful blow to the back. When he turned around, he saw Fajor getting off the couch. He smiled.

"You see, I _know _that doesn't belong to you."

The Hashashin drew a sword, and slashed at Fajor, but he grabbed the weapon and pulled it free. However, Dareyl saw through the disarming move, and when he lost his weapon, he wasted no time, and threw a frenzied punch into Fajor's stomach. Before Fajor could react, he launched a powerful uppercut, followed by a kick that knocked the extraordinarily talented yoshi to the ground, propped up partially by the couch.

"So, this is Fajor, the great yoshi who defeated my brothers? Shame. You have some skill, and you aren't entirely a bad fighter... but today victory does not belong to you."

The Hashashin stomped his foot on Fajor's chest, knocking the wind out of him once more, and then threw another punch, this time knocking the yoshi unconscious. He picked up the egg, leapt out the window, and ran, shoving the two yoshi guards out of the way as he ran through the village gates. Before long, the Hashashin made it back to the fortress, and spoke to his master, holding the egg out with one hand.

"This belongs to the blue yoshi," said Dareyl. Master nodded. "Excellent. Take it to Ikla. He is guarding the cell that holds Makal. Tell him to toss it into the cell with Makal. Once he's done with that, he has the rest of the day to himself, as do you."

Dareyl nodded, and turned away. He navigated the twisting hallways and found the cell, with Ikla staring at the grey yoshi, whom did nothing but stare back. Both yawned, and sighed, and it was clear that neither of them were having any fun.

"Ikla."

Ikla looked up at Dareyl, and was immediately in a standing position.  
"Yes, sir."

"Master wants you to throw this in the cell. You have the rest of the day to yourself after you do."  
Ikla snickered. "Are you sure you don't want to try a yoshi omelette?"

Dareyl did not laugh, but he did nod his approval of the joke. Dareyl had not laughed in 288 years, since he was killed at age 24. When a joke was told, he either nodded approval, or simply was unresponsive. He turned and left, the egg now in Ikla's hands. Ikla unlocked the door to Makal's cell, and saying nothing, tossed the egg into the cell. Makal sprung to his feet to dive for the egg, not wanting it to hit the floor. Though he was a yoshi, he did not know that the eggs weren't fragile, and hitting the floor would do next to nothing to damage the egg. He caught the egg before it hit the ground and fell on his back, turning to one side and pulling his legs close, cradling the egg.

"Makal, you're pathetic. You've changed."  
"Yes. For the better."  
"No! For worse! And you'll be pathetic until Master reeducates you. And unfortunately, he says he won't do that until he wins the war! Why did you not let the egg hit the ground?"  
Makal's eyes shut tight as he held the egg. He did not respond.

"Because you are weak! You are a coward! I am glad to be rid of you!"  
Makal's eyes opened again, and he gently rubbed the egg with one hand, still in his fetal position holding the egg.

"Ikla, what makes you so brave? You are not a yoshi as I am now, so I know you didn't stay and fight."  
"I reported back!" Ikla exploded. "I reported your loss to Master! You should thank me for helping you come home! You owe your life to me!"

Makal nuzzled the egg. "No, you owe your life to me. If Fajor wasn't busy with me, you wouldn't have made it out of there."  
Ikla opened the door and delivered a powerful kick to the yoshi, causing him to yelp loudly in pain.

"Silence! I will not tolerate such false words!" screamed Ikla. Makal laughed through his pain.

"Words that all Hashashins will say when they are defeated! 'You will die for your words', 'I will not tolerate this', 'Silence'..."

Ikla wanted to kick the yoshi again, but decided against it. His anger diminished in the slightest, and he sighed. "I will not waste the rest of my free time speaking to you. I have things to do."  
Makal smiled. He knew he had won the fight.

"Enjoy your half ration for today, Makal," taunted Ikla, before closing the cell, locking it, and leaving. Makal's body slowly unbent, and he placed the egg in his lap.

_This egg... it is so simple, yet it is so important. It is so unworthy of thought, yet I care enough for it keep it from smashing on the ground... is this the egg I came out of?_

Makal had been unconsciously rubbing the egg with one hand.  
"It's okay, little yoshi. I have a good feeling that you'll see your parents again. I believe you will grow to be a great yoshi. I will make sure you are not harmed during your stay."

Makal nuzzled the egg some more, and placed it on his pile of hay. Then, he stood, and walked to a barred window. He stared out the window at the rest of the settlement.

He heard chains being dragged around under him, and he shuttered.

--

_With Kai and Sytik..._

--

"This is horrible! What do we do?!" sobbed Kai. Sytik comforted the girl, and Fajor was standing, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I'm sorry, Sytik. I know I could've done more."  
"No, Fajor. It isn't your fault. But, this time they've gone too far! They stole our egg, and who knows what they're planning to do to it!" said Sytik. Fajor continued staring out the window, seeing a few drops of rain fall from the sky.

"I'll get her back, Kai. I promise," said Sytik.

Fajor sighed. "I thought you might say something like hat- _that_."  
Sytik looked at Fajor, his arms still around Kai.

"You won't stop me, Fajor."  
Fajor turned to face him. "I don't plan to."  
Sytik fell silent. "I plan to help two- _you._"

"You're in no condition-"  
"I don't care, Sytik," snapped Fajor.  
Sytik fell silent. Fajor turned to face him.

"I am 65 years old. I am old enough to bake- _make _my own decisions."  
Sytik remained silent as Fajor continued. "I worry more about you. You only know so much. Like it or not, I'm coming with you."

Sytik sighed, and Kai looked him in the eye, still crying.

"You will stay here!" she sobbed.

Fajor put his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
"I must go."  
"What's making you go?" asked Kai, sobbing.

Fajor took a breath.

"I'm dying."

Kai jumped, as did Sytik. "Dying?"

Fajor nodded, chuckling. "I'm old. You're young."  
"But, you're only 65 years old!"  
Fajor turned away. "I know. But my family doesn't exactly have longevity. Most of my ancestors passed away at around 70 years of age. My oldest ancestor was my father, and he only made it to 73."  
70 years isn't a long life for a yoshi; some have been known to live over 100 years. The average life span for a yoshi is 85 years. Fajor should have at least 25 years left! Kai only sobbed harder, and Sytik comforted her.

"Can you really be so sure," asked Sytik.  
"I've already felt my heart twitching and jumping every so often. But, I'm going to beat death in one way. I'm going to help you get your baby back. If I survive, I'll train you some more."

"Fajor... you've done too much already! Let me take care of it..."  
"No. Sytik, you've not done what I've done. You... you and your mate are young. My mate has been dead."  
Sytik and Kai gasped. Until then, they didn't even know Fajor _had _a mate.

"You..."  
He started walking to the door.

"Her name was Maiid."

Again, Sytik and Kai gasped, as Fajor revealed his deepest secret to them.

"I left her because our son needed someplace safe. I know that if I had helped raise him, he'd end up in danger."  
"This is impossible," whispered Sytik.

"Around a month or so before the egg was laid, a bounty had been placed on my head in the Shy Guy tribe."

"_..._"

"I couldn't risk my family being harmed. They did not know about the bounty on my head. Very few villagers did. The only ones that did were my closest friends. So I left her, but just to keep her safe. My friends covered for me, made up stories about my being kidnapped or going fishing and never returning... and for a while their stories worked. My name used to be Rajof. I now am known as Fajor. To avoid suspicion... well, I reversed two letters of the name. And it worked; nobody questioned me..."  
Sytik and Kai stayed silent, listening to his memories.

"But, years passed, and one by one my friends passed on. Then, one day while I came to get some food from Syd's mother Jade, I saw Gregor staring at a group of yoshis carrying a blanket out of the house. The blanket had something in it. At the end, I saw a tail in it... the red tail of Maiid. So... I turned, ran away, and exhausted my tear ducts."

Kai began tearing. She remembered Gregor's unmoved expression the day his mother passed away.

"At least I don't have to sneak into the village wearing clay on my skin anymore."  
Sytik did not cry, he only stared in shock. "You're..."

Rajof nodded. "I'm Gregor's father."

End of Chapter 10

* * *

**Scorp wrote all of this one, but only because I kind of forced him to. XD**

**Oooh! Gregor's Dad is really Fajor?! And Lila's been Kidnapped! No, wait! Eggnapped!  
Now we're cooking, huh? XD I for one like this chapter! ^^**

**I hope you enjoy! ^^**


	12. La Selva Tropical Part 1

Chapter 11

La Selva Tropical Part 1

(If this story and it's plot twists are confusing you and making it feel like you don't know what to expect anymore, then that makes me happy because it's doing exactly what I wanted it to do. The reason this story has so many plot twists is so you don't really know what to expect, that way when something happens it might suprise you a little more and make this story more exciting. So don't worry, I promise all that you've made it through most, if not all of the confusion so far. All that's left is covering Sytik and Fajor's counterattacks and the ending of the story ^^)

--

_**Narrator**_

--

"Traitor. Wake up."

Makal groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes and looking up at the familiar figure of Ikla.

"Why are you asleep on the floor when you've got a pile of hay?"

Makal looked over his shoulder at the egg. He placed it on the hay and left it there.  
"Because it's occupied."  
Ikla laughed a little. "You fool. It is an egg, do you believe treating it well will pay off somehow?"

Makal looked back up at Ikla. "I guess I do."

Ikla fell silent, and turned to walk away. He dropped an apple on the ground and walked out the cell door, locking it and taking a seat. Makal had to resist drooling at the sight of the apple.  
"Master says you are to get your normal rations tomorrow morning."  
Makal held the two apples in his hands, and looked at Ikla. Ikla was busying himself with a book.

"I do not understand why my time must be spent watching you like a child."  
Makal did not respond, only popping the apple into his mouth and listening.

"It is night, the guards have switched shifts... and my free time is cut short to watch a fool do what he can to make an egg comfortable. It's stronger than it looks, you know."

Makal shook his head. "It's an egg, Ikla. Eggs cannot be strong."

Ikla stood up and unlocked the cell door, shutting it and walking to the egg.

"Fool. Watch this."

Ikla picked the egg up, and smashed his fist against it, causing no damage. Then, he dropped it to the ground, but Makal stopped it. His tongue shot out of his mouth and grabbed the egg, and he placed it gently on the hay once more. Ikla was unmoved. Makal stared at him.

"You're quite possibly the most dense being in this fort," said Ikla.  
"I love you too, Ikla," said Makal. Ikla kicked the yoshi, and tried to look angry, but he was really trying to stifle laughter. Makal easily heard him, and smiled through his pain.

"Ikla," coughed Makal. "If you can laugh at my jokes... then why must you hit me so?"

Ikla knelt down. "Because it will show you your place, traitor."

Makal struggled again, turning to face his friend.

"I am not a traitor. And I know my place," said Makal. Ikla did not move. "Is that so?"

"I am equal to you in my own eyes... but you see me differently. That is your problem. I still believe that I'm no different from you... and I still feel that you are my friend."

Ikla said nothing for a long while. He turned away.

"Why don't you see me as a friend, Ikla? Is it because of what your Master says?"  
Ikla looked back at Makal.

"No matter what he says, Ikla... I've seen right through your ruses. You kick me so much, shout at me, and toss my food on the floor. I know you're making it seem like you hate me. But if I am wrong, strike me once again."

Ikla did not turn back. He did not reguard Makal's statement. Instead, he left the cell, locked it, and sat down again. Makal, meanwhile, picked up the egg, and began staring out the window. He silently grunted. The Hashashins wouldn't even get poor Makal some shoes, and the cold, hard stone floor hurt his bare feet beyond measure.

--

"...well, alright. Alright, Fajor. You can help, but remember that after we finish, you must tell Gregor who you are."  
Fajor sighed. Sytik and Kai had been arguing with him since he told them his secret, and they had to reach a compromise before anyone tried to help Lila. It was getting dark, and Fajor's head still pounded as if it were bright.

Both yoshis were waved off from Kai with their weaponry, and they drew away from the village. Sytik was silent, and finally Fajor turned his head to look at the younger yoshi.

"Sytik."  
"Huh."  
"Your sword should be your last resort. These Hashashins carry small bombs, and they will blow themselves up unless you deliver a mortal blow. We don't want the entire Hashashin army to know that we are there."

Sytik only nodded. Fajor lead him through the trees and brush, and turned his head to look at him again.  
"When we get there, we'll be splitting up for a while. I am going to kill the leader of the group."

Sytik finally turned his head to acknowledge his companion's existance.  
"Why?"  
Fajor chuckled. "Beating their leader will be like beating them all at once. If I get rid of him, the Hashashins will back off."  
"Or they'll strike back at us."

Fajor fell silent briefly, and started talking again.

"It's a risk that I'm willing to bet our village on. I'm certain that this will work."

Sytik nodded. "Yes, Fajor. It isn't like we have anything to lose."  
Fajor stopped Sytik, knocked his sword to the floor, and shoved him to the ground, too. He placed his foot on top of Sytik's back, and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I understand that you think what I did was filthy, but I did it for my family. What's done is done, but no matter what, I am the elder here, and I am your teacher. Now, you will treat me with respect, and I will treat you with the same."

Sytik said nothing; he was too scared. Fajor took his foot off of Sytik's back, and started walking.

"And don't be too scared of me, or you'll never make it out of the Hashashin's camp alive."

Sytik stood up, and grabbed his sword. He kept walking, but didn't make eye contact with Fajor. He wasn't angry, but he was scared now, for two reasons:  
-Fajor rarely got violent with the yoshis.

-He just got beaten up by an old yoshi, of all kinds!

"F...Fajor?"

"Yes, Sytik?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just... I'm stressed. My child has been taken from me."  
Fajor nodded. "It's okay. I know. Believe me when I saw I know what being a father can feel like sometimes."

Sytik and Fajor fell silent, and the Hashashin's fortress was before them. It was a large brown, castle like building, standing surrounded by guards. The Hashashin's Fortress was large, but Sytik and Fajor could make out a fenced in area under a set of windows on the fortress.

Fajor and Sytik hid in the bushes, and waited for the guards to pass. Then, both of them ran into the grounds, and Fajor dove to the ground, Sytik following. Fajor's body blended in with the greyish ground (even his grey saddle), and Sytik's body was concealed in the dark. A guard stopped in front of Fajor, and the yoshi stopped breathing. His eyes shut, and he began listening.

"I cannot wait to be let off for the night."  
Fajor heard another voice. The danger scale in his mind registered both new combatants.

"Yes, I hear the storms are supposed to come again. I wonder if Ikla has killed our prisoner. I have to say, Master should have used a different brother to guard him, not his ex-partner."

"Brother, are you going against Master's plans? I could report this to him, you know."  
Both Hashashins laughed, and one began walking away. The other stayed in front of Fajor. The yoshi's eyes shot open, and looked up at the Hashashin.

"Cards after we both get off, brother!"

"An excellent idea!"

The other Hashashin walked away, and the first turned. Fajor sprung to his feet, and stabbed the enemy through the torso. Then, he jerked the sword upwards, and the Hashashin crumbled, his bones littering the floor.

"No cards for you," whispered Fajor. He swept the bones into the brush and signaled for Sytik to follow. Both yoshis ran forward again, and Fajor slid on his knees behind a few crates. Sytik followed suite. Fajor's eyes looked over the crates, and he saw that the main doorway was guarded by two Hashashins. Both of them had bows, and could easily have taken the yoshis down.

But, neither Hashashin noticed their presence. Both yoshis had come from the side, rather than head on.

Fajor eliminated the main doors, and looked for a secondary route. He spotted another door, but it was guarded by another Hashashin with a bow. Fajor looked around some more, and saw that there was a door on the fenced area, and the only security on it was a lock. Both yoshis carefully navigated their ways to the door, and Fajor picked the lock using the tip of his sword. Fajor had to rely on something other than skill for his move:

Dumb luck.

He picked the lock, and both yoshis walked in the door. Sytik shut it.

"I wonder why this door isn't guarded," remarked Sytik. Fajor gasped. Sytik turned to see what Fajor gasped at, and a hand smacked over his mouth.

It was Fajor's hand. Sytik felt a scream explode inside him, but not a peep came out of his mouth.

They were in a Chain Chomp pit. But, interestingly, the three Chain Chomps in the pit did nothing when the yoshis walked in. It was almost as if...  
"They are asleep. The slightest sound may wake them. I think we should-"

A voice interrupted Fajor's whispering.

"What is this door doing unlocked? Hmph!"

The source of the voice locked the door, and walked away.

Fajor continued.

"I can get us through this, Sytik. But, you have to move exactly as I do. _Exactly _as I do. Act as if your life depends on it, because it kind of does," whispered Fajor. He tiptoed through the area, giving the Chain Chomps plenty of room. As he walked toward a wall, he looked up and saw iron bars covering a window. It was a prison. Fajor knew that his hatchling would be in the prison. But, he couldn't make a noise to let the new yoshi know he was there, or he'd risk alerting the Chain Chomps, or any guards in the area... if any guard in his right mind would be in the Chain Chomp pit.

Fajor tiptoed to a wooden support beam, and smiled.

He could climb it. He turned to face Sytik.  
"Wait here," he whispered. He climbed up the wooden beam, and grabbed the rocky wall, bringing himself up the side. He peered through a window, and Makal's face was directly in front of his. He almost fell in suprise, but kept where he was. Makal didn't even flinch.

"Hello," whispered Makal. Fajor nodded. "I'm here-"  
"I know why you're here. You want..."  
Makal held up the blue and purple spotted egg. "This."

Fajor smiled. "Yes."  
Makal smiled back. "I'd give it to you, but..."

He turned his head to look at Ikla, then turned back to Fajor.  
"I can't squeeze it through the bars."  
Fajor nodded. "Yes, I understand. I'll find my way inside, then."

Makal nodded back, and turned away. Fajor carefully climbed down, and gently placed his feet back on solid ground again.

"What's up there?" whispered Sytik.

Fajor smiled. "Your egg."

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Sorry for the longish wait, I got sick 0.0**

**It's getting interesting now! Fajor and Sytik are stuck in the Chain Chomp pit... 0.0**

**But, Lila is so close! **

**Now I feel bad for Salminar, he isn't seen much anymore... =(**

**Anyway, we're almost done. A few more chapters are left, and I will make a sequel. Again, I promise you guys have passed the last plot twist!  
**

**I hope you enjoy! ^^**


	13. La Selva Tropical Part 2

Chapter 12

La Selva Tropical Part 2

_**Narrator**_

--

Sytik hid his excitement for fear of the Chain Chomps. Fajor had been looking around the area, and spotted a door into the fortress. He motioned for Sytik to follow, and the two yoshis cautiously approached the door. Neither made a peep.

Fajor looked through the iron bar door. He saw one guard at the end of the hallway, his back turned to the Chain Chomp Pit. Fajor began to open the door, but it was locked. He stuck the tip of his sword into the lock, and picked until he felt the door unlock. One of the Chain Chomps had twitched when he made the sound, but the Hashashin didn't seem to notice.

"Arrff?"  
Both Sytik and Fajor had stopped breathing as the Chain Chomp looked at them. It eyed them as if to investigate from afar, then nuzzled itself onto the ground again, closing it's eyes.

It wasn't dinner time yet. Relief for Sytika and Fajor was overwhelming. Fajor began silently opening the door.

_Please don't squeak, please don't squeak...._

The door opened without a squeak, and Fajor snuck up behind the guard. He made a faint sound, and the guard spoke without turning.

"You aren't supposed to be here. Go back to your post."

Fajor continued walking, and finally the guard began to turn.

"What's wrong with you? I said-"  
Fajor did not let him finish. He stabbed him with his sword, and jerked upward until the Hashashin crumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good listener," said Fajor. He searched the pile of bones for valuables and found a key. He looked at the door the Hashashin was guarding, then back at the key. He unlocked the door, and spotted one more Hashashin outside. He snuck up behind it, and swiftly knocked the weapon from it's hand, and wrapped his arm around the neck. He pulled the Hashashin back a little, and began questioning.

"Let's tell each other secrets. You first," said Fajor.

The Hashashin struggled.

"Let me go!"

Fajor tightened his grip and began pressuring the Hashashin's bones.

"I won't talk!"  
Fajor squeezed even tighter, and heard a satisfying "snap". The Hashashin grunted.

"Feeling talkative?"

"What do you want? Your egg?"  
"Yes. How do I get it without alerting too many Hashashins?"

"Climb the staircase at the end of this hall, go right, and straight through the door. You'll encounter little resistance that way."

Sytik smiled.

"Okay, now one more thing. Where is your Master? I have a bone to tear from him... I mean, pick from him... pick _with _him."

"At the end of the dungeon's hallway, there is another staircase. Take it to the top floor of our fortress, open the door, and go straight. He's in the main hall... but don't expect to harm him. He'll have you hanged from a tree. Now kill me. I will tell you no more."

Fajor pulled the Hashashin back more. "I thought you'd never ask." He stabbed the Hashashin and jerked upward like he did to the one before, and the bones littered the ground. Fajor turned to face Sytik. "Let's go."

Both yoshis ran up the staircase, with Fajor tossing one Hashashin down three flights where he crumbled, unconscious. Sytik opened the door after seeing it was almost clear of all Hashashins, and started walking, sword drawn, next to Fajor. One Hashashin sat absorbed in a book. Fajor snuck up, but the Hashashin chuckled.

"Do not try to fight me. I don't care what you do in here... just as long as you don't try anything with me."

Fajor was suprised, Sytik even more suprised. The one yoshi that was the most astounded of them all was Makal, who sat in a cell with an egg on a bale of hay.

"Ikla?"

"Yes, Makal. You heard what I said."  
Makal smiled a warm smile.

"Thank you, friend."  
"Don't mention it."  
Makal smiled even more, but Ikla looked at him from his book.

"I mean it. Don't mention it, or I'll probably get killed."

Makal laughed a little bit, and Ikla tossed Sytik a key.

"Do it quickly, but Makal stays."

Fajor turned to protest, but Makal reached out and poked him.

"Just let him take the egg. I'll be okay."  
Fajor turned back to Sytik, nodded, and ran through the doors.

He was on his way to see Master. He climbed up the stairs and ran, but it did not take long to be grabbed and dragged to the Master. His back was turned, and Fajor was disarmed quickly.

"Did you really think I didn't know you were here?"

Fajor was silent. Master turned, speaking. A crowd had formed.

"I know you're here for your egg-"  
Master fell silent. "You're not the father of the egg. Why are you here?"

"Do you want an honest answer or for me to make something up right now?" asked Fajor. Master approached.

"What are you here for? Answer me now!"

Fajor smiled. "I'm here to kill you."

Master was silent for a moment, and began laughing a loud laugh, inviting the other Hashashins to do the same.

He continued laughing, and stopped suddenly.

"**SILENCE!**"

The crowd stopped laughing, too.

"You've certainly gone about your plans in a strange matter!"

Fajor glared, and Master laughed harder. A door opened and shut, and another Hashashin walked in the room. His armor was black, and Fajor recognized him.

"You're..."

"Ah, Dareyl! You have impeccable timing!"

Dareyl was emotionless, and Master looked back at Fajor.

"Alright, then. I'm going to make you a deal, yoshi."

Fajor remained silent.

"I will give you your weapon back, and you will fight Dareyl. See if you cannot cleanse his soul. If you succeed, I will fight you. If you fail... you will go to the Chain Chomp pit."

Fajor grinned a dark grin.

"You've got a deal."  
Master clapped.

"Delicious! Release him now, and give him his weapon."  
The Hashashins that held Fajor stared. "Master?"

"Now!" shouted Master. The Hashashins jumped, and released the yoshi, giving him his weapon. Dareyl drew his weapon. It was a sword, but as dark as coal and heavy looking, too. Dareyl wasted no time waiting for Fajor to start; he ran in, and stabbed at the yoshi, but Fajor leapt backward. After the stab failed, Dareyl spun around and slashed at him, but again hit nothing but air. He leapt back, and began circling the yoshi.

_Fajor began circling, too. He had an idea of what to do._

_Slowly the yoshi closed the gap_

_Between he and the swordfighting chap._

_His crystal sword cut through the air_

_And Dareyl's dark blade met it there_

_Creating a clang that echoed through the room_

_That could have sent either to their doom._

Fajor and Dareyl each stepped backward. "You're not bad," said Dareyl. Fajor nodded. "But you're not great, either," he said.

_Dareyl lunged faster than the yoshi could react_

_And slashed Fajor's torso in a powerful attack._

_Blood stained the floor a deep shade of red_

_As Fajor stumbled back after an attack from the dead.  
Before Fajor could recover, Dareyl struck again,_

_Tackling the yoshi to the floor and knocking him out then._

_He wasn't done, he was far from it._

_But it was too late; Fajor was to go to the Chain Chomp pit._

Fajor was lifted by the Hashashins, and Dareyl put his weapon away.

"The blue yoshi is in the dungeon area. Send him to the pit, too."  
"What about Ikla? He could've-"  
"I know he could've done something, but he hasn't. He's either dead, or I sent him on some errand and forgot about it. Now, go!"

--

Ikla looked up the staircase when the clanging had gone silent. He heard a roar of approval, and knew that Fajor had fallen to a Hashashin. He turned to Sytik, who was hugging his egg, crying.

"Put the egg back, quickly!" called Ikla. Sytik turned to eye him, and heard the loud footsteps coming close. He frantically placed the egg on the hay, shut the door and approached the beckoning Ikla.

"I..."  
"Let them take you, you have a chance!"

Sytik stared at Ikla. The Hashashin produced his bomb and a match.

"Take these, you may be able to escape the pit with it!"

Sytik shook his head. "Not without my daughter!"

Ikla smacked his forehead. "Listen! If you are caught trying to escape with the egg, you'll be killed, and your egg will be destroyed! At least this way we know it will be safe! I assure you I'll get it back to your village, and if you don't believe me, you can try again! Now, quickly! Take the bomb!"

Sytik reluctantly took the bomb and match, and placed them in a pouch on his saddle. Ikla dissassembled onto the ground, playing dead, and the Hashashins flooded the room. Sytik was dragged to the pit, and found Fajor unconscious on the ground. His wound had coagulated and he was awakening.

"Fajor, are you alright?" asked a shocked Sytik. Fajor nodded.

"I'm fine, help me up."  
Sytik helped the injured yoshi to stand, and both yoshis looked across the pit at the Chain Chomps. They were all still asleep, but the black armored Hashashin was near them. He brought his sword down in a powerful slice on the Chain Chomp's back, and quickly climbed up a ladder to a balcony. The ladder then fell to the floor.

There looked to be no escape. One by one, the other Chain Chomps woke, and began glaring at the yoshis. One let out a powerful bark, and the three Chain Chomps headed toward the two yoshis.

Fajor glared back, but he was drawing a blank. He didn't even know where they were. His mind was too clouded. Sytik, however, was smiling. He took the bomb and match out of the pouch on his saddle.

"Closer..."

The Chain Chomps were now less than 20 feet away. Sytik lit the fuse.

"Closer..."  
15 feet. Sytik dropped the bomb next to a support beam for the fortress.  
"Dive out of the way! Now!" shouted Sytik. Both he and Fajor dove to the sides as one of the Chain Chomps lunged. Fajor, still using momentum from his dive, grabbed the side of a crate, and pulled himself behind it for cover. Sytik had no cover, and could only get as far away from the explosion as possible.

The bomb detonated as the Chain Chomp collided with the beam, sending splinters in every direction. The entire fortress shook violently. The support beam was able to withstand damage from a Chain Chomp, but the force combined with a bomb was too much. Sytik got lucky and escaped any splinters. Fajor's cover shielded him from the blast, too. Dareyl, however, wasn't as lucky. He was still observing from a balcony, and splinters tore through his eyes, but not his armor. He stumbled around, clutching the eye sockets, and fell down into the Chain Chomp pit where the bomb had gone off and the fortress lost stability. The Chain Chomp that lunged was suprisingly unharmed. It shook off the blow, and looked at the blue yoshi. It whined, and turned to look for Fajor, who was still hidden behind the crates. It looked at Dareyl, and it's eyes flashed anger.

"ARF!"

The Chain Chomp lunged at Dareyl, and quickly swallowed him up; a suitable end for a talented and evil swordsman. The Chain Chomp then turned and looked at the other two Chain Chomps. Both were cowering on the other side of the pit. It obviously didn't take a genius to think that if they attacked the yoshis, they'd be hurt, too.

*CRACK!*

The support beam finally gave out, and one side of the fortress collapsed. The walls began falling. Fajor and Sytik cleared out of the way quickly, and watched. The Chain Chomps, seeing the yoshis advance, retreated to the other side of the pit. It wasn't until the wall had collapsed and the cells were exposed that Sytik remembered his egg and Makal. Frozen in fear, the two yoshis watched the scene unfold.

--

Makal held onto the iron bars next to the cell door with one hand, and the egg with the other. Ikla had already opened the door and held his hand out.

"Grab my hand!"

Makal looked up; he was losing his grip on the bars.

"Makal, come on! Grab my hand!"

The yoshi did not respond. He looked at the egg in his other hand, then back at Ikla. It was now or never.

He swung his arm up and placed the egg in Ikla's hand. The Hashashin instinctively took it back and placed it in a safe spot away from the fall. He turned back to help Makal, but the yoshi finally lost his grip. He fell into the Chain Chomp pit, immediately attracting the attention of the three Chain Chomps. One lunged at him, but he rolled out of the way. Another tried again, but he leapt back. It was the third Chain Chomp that succeeded. It lunged at Makal and gobbled him up as he tried to kick and get away. Eventually, the kicking in the Chain Chomp's stomach stopped.

Sytik and Fajor stared in shock, and for the first time in quite a while, tears threatened to leak from Fajor's eyes.

There was a deafening explosion, and the Chain Chomp that ate poor Makal shut it's eyes and rolled to the side.

Ikla landed on the ground, pointing his arm at another Chain Chomp. He pressed down on one part of his arm, and another explosion cut through the air. Another Chain Chomp shut it's eyes and rolled to the side. Ikla repeated the process one more time, succeeding in ending the life of the third Chain Chomp in the pit. Ikla approached the fallen Chain Chomp that ate his friend, and began kicking at him, slashing at him with his sword, and swearing at him in another language. His fit continued for another several minutes before he finally turned to Sytik. He slowly approached, and took an egg out from a knapsack he was carrying.

Sytik's egg.

"Take this, and return home."

Sytik stared at the egg in his arms, unable to believe it was real once more. He turned his head and looked at Fajor.

"Fajor... Let's go."  
Fajor only shook his head. "No."

"Yoshi, you must leave now. Master is furious. I can sense it."  
Fajor shook his head again. "I'm not leaving without your Master's life."

End of Chapter 12

* * *

**My cousin wrote all of this one, and I don't like how it appeared rushed, but I LOOVED the poetry thing he did ^^.**

**Aww, poor Makal!!! =( =( =( I was crying when I read what happened... but it fits.**

**At least Sytik can return to Kai with Lila, right? **

**And yes, next chapter will be a final battle, and then another, and another, and I think that's it. **

**But, I promise there will be a sequel. ^^**


	14. Battle for the Brotherhood

Chapter 13

Battle of the Brotherhood

_**Narrator:**_

--

"Yoshi, are you willing to risk your friend and his child?" asked Ikla. Fajor shook his head.

"No."  
Sytik and Ikla became confused. Fajor continued.

"...which is why I am doing this without him."  
Let the protesting begin.

"Fajor, no!"  
"I've lost one friend today, and you look like you're getting on in years!"  
"Come, let's just go!"  
"Yoshi, take his advice..."

"You're injured, anyway!"  
Fajor whirled around.

"I am taking your master's life. That's all there is to it. And what's wrong with my age?" asked Fajor. Ikla recoiled a bit.

"Nothing."

Fajor turned away. "I understand that this is too dangerous for you, Sytik. You have your egg to worry about, which is why I want you to go home now. Make sure she isn't injured and will... still hatch. Take her to Kai, and both of you wait for me to return. I will not fall to this scum today, that much I can assure you."

Sytik paused, and Ikla looked back at him.

"Okay. I... I'm going. Good luck, Fajor," whispered Sytik. He turned and ran.

"What about my weapon? I can't pierce his armor with anything else."

Ikla looked up at the castle.

"Master does not wear armor. He wears his black robes, and that is all."  
Fajor looked at him. "Why not?"

Ikla chuckled. "He does not need it. He is in the castle all day, and the only outsiders that come in are you, your friend, prisoners, and other tribal messengers. You will use my weapons."  
Ikla took his sword from it's sheath and showed it to Fajor. "I can't give you it yet, but I assure you that the other Hashashins will likely be at the sight of the explosion in less than two minutes."  
Fajor nodded, and began walking. Ikla drew his sword and Fajor put his hands behind his head. He was ready to turn and attack at any time if the ruse went wrong. The Hashashin brought the yoshi to the guards in front of the main gates.

"Ikla... you're alive!" said one guard. Ikla nodded.

"This fool knocked me unconscious. I came to after the explosion, stumbled into the pit, found that Dareyl had been eaten by the chain chomps, and then they lunged at me. I had to kill them."  
One guard nodded. "You did what you needed in order to survive. Where is the blue one?"  
Ikla shook his head. "He was killed by the Chain Chomps."

The guards nodded, and allowed the Hashashin and "prisoner yoshi" through.

Ikla led Fajor through the halls past the cafeteria, the bunks, and rec room. He brought Fajor up the stairs and stopped at the last flight.

"Take my sword when we walk up to confront Master," whispered Ikla. Fajor nodded. Ikla began walking up the final flight of stairs. Master stood with his back to the Hashashin and Yoshi.

"Master, I've got the grey one."  
Master was unresponsive. Fajor was swift. He elbowed Ikla and quickly yanked the sword free of his hand. He pointed it at Master.

This time, Master chuckled.

"Do you take me for some type of fool, Ikla?"

Ikla groaned loudly, and began floating in the air with a golden light surrounding him. Master turned to face the duo, and his eyes flashed yellow. Soon, Fajor was floating in the air, too. Master ignored him and approached Ikla.

"You think different of me. Has Makal really had such an effect on you?"

"I... don't know what you're... talking about!"

Master laughed an evil laugh.

"I am not a fool! I know you helped this yoshi get here, and because of you the brotherhood is in danger. If you love the yoshis so much, maybe you should have been one!"

Ikla winced. At first he thought Master would turn him into a yoshi, but his fears were not to be.

"But, I suppose it's too late now, isn't it?" asked Master.

Ikla became confused.

"You helped the yoshis, and for some reason, you've reached inner peace by doing it."  
Ikla gasped. "No..."  
"Yes. You're time has run out. Rest with the others who have succumbed to yours and this yoshi's hand."

Ikla's eyes faded, and he let out a scream. Finally, his bones dissassembled, and he littered on the floor. Fajor slowly was lowered to the ground again, and he looked at his former counterpart.

"Rest in Peace," he said, and respectfully bowed to the pile of bones. Then, he turned to Master. The black robed Dry Bones was holding a mace.

"I know why you are here! You wish to destroy my brotherhood!" shouted Master.

Fajor shook his head. "No. I'm here..."

He slashed at Master, who jumped back in response.

"...to destroy you. Whatever happens to your brotherhood doesn't concern me."

Master tried to strike with his heavy mace, but Fajor easily dodged the weapon. He jumped to the side and ran forward, stabbing Master through his side. But, Master did not disassemble. He must have been more resistant. Still, he let out a grunt when the attack landed. Fajor pulled the sword loose, and Master tried striking with the mace again. He missed once more.

Fajor closed the circle slowly and avoided another attack, whirling around and slashing at him. He leapt out of the way of another strike.

"This will be too easy," whispered Fajor.

"Let us see how easy it will be!" shouted Master. He threw his mace at Fajor, and the yoshi ducked, the weapon's handle still smacking into his head and sending him stumbling backwards into Ikla's pile of bones. Master pointed his arm at Fajor, steadied with the other...

...and a deafening explosion ripped through the halls. Fajor grunted and dropped his sword as the bullet pierced through his waist, and he fell backwards into Ikla's bones.

"You fight well, Fajor. Your efforts were noble, but you failed. It won't matter. You'll be one of us soon. How does that sound?" asked Master. He took a step forward.

"It's not like you have a choice or anything."

Fajor groaned, but looked to the side. Next to him lay a small, well balanced knife. He looked back at Master.

Ikla's final gift.  
"I believe I'll wait until you die. Yes, that is what I'll do."  
Fajor quietly grasped the knife, and sat up a little bit.

"And when I hear the last breath escape you... I'll come over and make sure my face is the last image you ever see."  
Fajor took aim, and through labored breathing, tossed the knife. Master turned to face him as if to make another threat, but he backed up a step when he saw the knife coming.

Still, he had no time to react. The knife caught him in the center of the forehead, and with a lot of force, too. His neck cracked, and he now stared upward at the ceiling. Master slowly collapsed backwards, and hit the floor but did not dissassemble. Without saying a word, he reached into his robes and pulled out a bomb, blue and bigger than most others.

"Very well... you've beaten me... but let's see you escape with your wound... This bomb will destroy this entire castle..."

Master lit the fuse, and it burned into the bomb. But the bomb did not go off immediately. Fajor did not hang around, though. He stood with difficulty and began half running, half dragging himself out of the castle. He knew that the bomb would likely blow up at any time.

He was out of the castle and several hundred feet away when the explosion took place. It rocked the entire island, from the Koopas to Shy Guys to Yoshis to unclaimed territory. The whole island trembled as the Hashashin tribe was destroyed by it's Master's hand. The debris landed all around as Fajor braced himself behind a tree. He heard collisions of debris with the tree he stood behind. The explosion slowly subsided, and all over the island tribes were likely outside investigating the source of the sound.

Fajor shuddered violently, and looked at the hand that he covered his wound with.  
He was bleeding profusely, and his vision faded to blurs every few seconds. He continued limping away from the tree, directing himself back to the village.

It began to rain.

It began to pour.

Eventually, he became too weak to walk. He collapsed to his knees, and began dragging himself through the rain and the mud. He found his way into the village again, where he spotted the medical hut. His vision blacked out, and he fell forward, but regained consciousness again.

He couldn't gain the strength to drag himself to his knees again. He began to drag himself on his belly toward the medical hut, where he could see Kai holding the egg with Sytik. He must have just finished examining her, and judging by Kai's look of happiness, it was good news. They likely hadn't minded the explosion; they were probably too happy about their child. He dragged himself ever closer, until he was at the doorstep. "S...y....t...i...k..."

Sytik turned around. His face turned to a look of horror when he saw the drenched Fajor. But, it wasn't his being wet that scared him. It was the blood dragged on the ground that alarmed him.

"Fajor!" he shouted, and he sprung into action, helping Fajor into the hut, ordering Kai to shut the door, and laying him on a table. He eyed the wound with shock, and looked at Fajor's face.

"Did you...?"

Fajor nodded. "The Hashashins.... have fallen...."  
"And Ikla?"  
"Dead."

Sytik sighed, and began cleaning Fajor's wounds. He wiped the dirt off the injury and cleaned it out, then pressured it.

"What did this to you?" asked Sytik.

"Some... type... of firearm..."

Sytik nodded, and fetched a pair of tweezers. He carefully reached into the wound and removed the metal ball that was the bullet in Fajor's waist. Then, more blood began seeping out of the wound, and Sytik cleaned it again, then pressured the wound and stopped the bleeding after a minute. Finally, he stitched it up with some medicinal leaves, and bandaged the wound. Fajor was still dizzy and exhausted, likely from blood loss.

"I've done all I can," said Sytik. Fajor wheezed.

"I'm getting too old for this," he breathed. He looked at Kai. "How is she?"

Kai continued to smile at her egg. "Sytik says she's going to be fine," she said.

"When will she hatch?" asked Fajor. Kai shrugged. "We don't know. If she didn't hatch in the camp... it may be very soon."

Sytik looked out the window. "Fajor, rest. When the rain lets up, we'll take you back to your hut if you like."

Fajor wheezed. "Yes... okay."  
The rain poured and poured, and showed no signs of stopping. Kai smiled at her egg.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

End of Chapter 13

* * *

**My cousin and I each did a half of this one. I did the ending, and Scorp did the fight 0.0**

**I think next chapter will be the last... =(  
Keep a look out for the sequel! ^^**


	15. Insert Happy Ending Here!

Chapter 14

Insert Happy Ending Here!

_**Narrator**_

--

"Come on, Gregor. I'm introducing you to someone special," said Sytik, dragging Gregor down the road.

"You're introducing me to _another_ hooker? You are too kind!" said Gregor.

"You're attitude's going to change when you hear what I have to say."  
Gregor stopped walking, and Sytik turned to face him.

"Well, uh.... I'm not exactly ready for a relationship, Sytik. But... thanks for asking."

Sytik groaned. Gregor was having one of his episodes.

"Let's go."

Sytik dragged a grumbling Gregor through the woods and to Fajor's hut. He knocked on the door, and Fajor answered. He smiled when he saw Sytik, but was suprised when he saw Gregor.

"Gregor?"  
"Fajor."

Sytik took a step forward. "Tell him what you wanted to tell him, Fajor."

Fajor sighed, and stepped toward Gregor.

"Gregor..."

"What?" asked Gregor, irritated.

"Your mother was a wonderful yoshi."

Gregor was unmoved.

"What?"  
"I wish I was there when she was passing... I could've said goodbye."  
Gregor still didn't understand.

"Gregor... I'm Rajof. I'm your Father."  
Gregor's eyes widened.

"I had to leave. If I didn't, I'd put the family at risk. A bounty was on my head. I'm sure your mother told you that I was a no good bum... but I left to keep you safe."

Gregor fell silent.

"You can't be my father."  
Fajor smiled. "But I am."  
Gregor only shook his head. "No, I don't believe you."  
"Gregor..."  
"Maiid said that you vanished and never returned."

Fajor smiled again. "I'm glad she bought the story. I had to go, Gregor. If I didn't, you wouldn't have become who you are today. You'd have been in danger."

"But..."  
"Gregor," Fajor breathed deep. "I'm your father."

Gregor and Fajor fell silent, and Kai came dashing through the woods. "SYTIK!!!" she yelled. Sytik almost jumped out of his skin. He whirled about and saw Kai with a completely unreadable expression on her face.

"Come quick! Come now!" she said, and she ran in the other direction. Sytik ran to follow, leaving Gregor and Fajor alone to speak. Both yoshis came to a stop at Kai's hut, and Salminar was holding something.

The egg was still on the ground. But, it was open. The top was gone, on next to the rest of the egg.

Kai and Sytik only then began to notice the crying in the air.

"Congradulations, you two," said Salminar. Kai had called him over earlier when she noticed the egg moving about on it's own. She was afraid to call him over, because the egg had moved a tad earlier, but stopped.

Salminar turned to face Kai and Sytik, and showed them a small baby yoshi girl. The baby girl had been a combination of both yoshi's colors.

She wasn't purple or blue. She was a light shade of purple, or a dark shade of blue. It depended on who was looking at her.

"She's beautiful," said Kai, holding her arms out for her child. The newborn stopped crying once Salminar handed her to her mother. The newborn looked at her mother.  
"Lila..." said Sytik.

"Welcome home," said Kai.

Lila's tears finally stopped, and her eyelids grew heavy. They closed, and Lila's mind recognized one word:

_Home._

The End.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. But, what else could I do? Anyway, according to my cousin, I have to tell you guys the secrets I added to this story that you may or may not have noticed:**

**-"Hashashins" were an actual society. My counsin is responsible for that idea, and he even says that the game "Assassin's Creed" is based off the "Hashashins".**

**-In the original version of this story which was completely different, "Lila" was the name of a yoshi on the island, not a human.**

**-Gregor is actually a reference to my favorite show starring Dr. Gregory House. I hope you notice that Gregor is just as snarky as House is. XD**

**-Sytik was also involved in the original La Selva Tropical, only he wasn't a doctor. Kai didn't even exist.**

**-"I Have An Apple!" is also a song, but I don't know who made it.**

**Oh, yeah! I almost forgot: Did you get it? "Gregor," Fajor breathed deep. "I'm your father." Dun-DAH! XD XD XD**

**Thank you soooo much for reading ^^**


End file.
